Listen
by Ms. Kara
Summary: It is Lily and JAmes's seventh year which consists of lovehate, friendship,and love. Jame's secret as well as Lily's might just bring them together. Please R&R Thanks.
1. Title

Listen

By Loudandproud84

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of J. K. Rowling's Characters


	2. Chapter 1: Restricted Magic

Chapter 1

Restricted of magic

The Northern breeze drifted its way towards the open window just as it always did, every day around two o'clock. The white sheer draperies hung along the white paned window and swept to the side as the rush of wind blowed through it. The draperies hung long against the wall from the mantel bar above it, slightly moving with the drape's movement. The room was clean and airy, white trimmed molding surrounded the top edge of the wall which met the ceiling of the same color. The room was small with hard wood floors. A bed stood in the far corner with pale green bedding and numerous text books, covering a young woman, upon it. On the opposite side stood a book shelf as well as a desk where a wool sweater hung over the wooden chair.

Beside, the desk stood a large trunk with various stickers of British music groups, such as The Rolling Stones, The Who, Queen, and David Bowie, on it. A ribbon of Red and Gold stood out significantly against the white surroundings.

A tall woman with Brown curly hair stepped into the room; she looked around and saw who she was in search of. Her knee length blue skirt flowed with the breeze which was coming through the window, the woman grabbed her sweater closer to her body as she walked towards the window. She shut the window with a little struggle and straightened out the curtains neatly. She turned around and found her daughter, Lily, lying on the bed sleeping with her text books covering her and her quill still in hand. She smiled and walked carefully to Lily's side.

Lily lay there, her curly, rich, auburn hair covering part of her petite, pale face. The light tint of peach eye shadow could be shown in the sunlight which beamed on her face. It was a wonder how she was asleep with all of the sun's light in her room, Mrs. Evans thought. She gently lifts Lily's book and sets it aside. She looks to Lily and takes her quill from her hand.

"Lily" she whispers. Lily doesn't move. Mrs. Evans repeats her name again, Lily doesn't respond. Mrs. Evans looks to her daughter's ear, she gives her daughter an annoyed look and nudges her daughter awake.

The sudden impulse of touch awakens Lily. She looks up and sees her mother in front of her with an annoyed expression, Lily knows why she's annoyed. She smiled apologetically and shifts her body into an up-right position.

Suddenly Mrs. Evans begins moving her hands in to the formations of sign language. Lily watches her mother's movements.

-Why aren't you wearing your hearing aides?- she asks. Lily looks to her side table drawer. Lily begins to respond through British sign language.

-No, speak, Lily- her mother requests. Lily sighs heavily (Her mother gives her an ushering look)

"Because I don't like to use them" Like said clearly.

"Lily, your father and I know that you're now eighteen, but that doesn't mean you can use the speaking charm all of the time, what if , for some reason, you can't use it, you need to practice your English and pronunciation more, without the charm. And why did you sign if you are using the charm?" she asked. 

"Because I like signing, mum, I know I shouldn't abuse my magic, but I hate my natural voice, I can't even hear it, I imagine it sounds awful, plus I'm a legal witch now, I can use my magic freely, and on the very thought of not being able to use my magic, would honestly kill me, but I doubt my magical power will fade any time soon." Lily said.

Lily's mother looked down, "Lily, I know you're legal, but I don't want you using magic for something that you were born with. From now on until you get back to school I'm taking this (She pulls Lily's wand away) away until September first rolls around"

Lily looks down and her mother grabs it, "Mum, no, that's not fair," Lily protests. "No witch or wizard is to leave their wand, never, it's just how you keep a photo of Julia Child in your wallet, you would never take it out or throw it away, mum I need it," Lily said.

"Fine, but take the charm off, and do not put it upon yourself until you set foot on the train, you promise?" Lily thought for a moment, and then nodded. Mrs. Evans handed back her wand and told Lily to put her voice back to normal. Lily did as she was told and also put in her hearing aids in her ears.

'This is going to be a long summer' Lily thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 2: Friends and Pranks

Chapter 2

Friends and Pranks

James Potter sat at the dining room table, his mother on his left, his father on his right. He looked down at his food, he could tell something wasn't right; he looked up from his mixture of green peas and mashed potatoes to his parents. His father was tall, pale and had wrinkles around his eyes, his grey and black hair was neatly brushed and his silver wizarding robes hung on him slightly. His hazel eyes looked dreary and tired. James then looked to his mother; she too had a few wrinkles and had brown hair with gray hairs near the root. She was medium height with a small chest, her blue robes fit her well and her brown eyes gave a warm feeling to anyone who glanced in them. James looked back to his plate. His mother having seen her son look up in the corer of her eye looked to him.

"Something wrong James?" she asks. James looks up. He shakes his head.

"You seem a bit quiet tonight, everything alright?" his father asks. James looks back to his plate.

His father, Frederick, looks to his wife Meredith. Meredith looks to James, "Sweetie, your father is talking to you," she says. James looks up.

"Sorry, what?" James asks. "You seem a bit quiet, is everything alright?"

James nodded, "May I be excused? I'm not that hungry," James asked. Meredith looked to Frederick. His father nodded and James got up from the table.

James left the dining room and retreated to his room. James's family was very wealthy, his father coming from one of the oldest pureblooded families in the Wizarding world did make him recognizable, not only for his name but for his family's wealth. The earliest Potters made fortunes developing potions and defense spells as well as being ministry figure heads, such as ministers of several ministry departments. James opened the door to his room and entered. He closed the door behind him and threw himself on the bed. All he could think about at that moment was his friend Sirius. He had received several letters during the summer and could tell things between Sirius and his family was going poorly.

James was happy though, that he would be entering his final year of Hogwarts with his three best mates and hopefully catching the heart of his love, Lily. James rolled onto his stomach and looked to his side dresser. Two picture frames stood on it, one of him and is mates during their fourth year and the other of Lily, which he got Remus to take for him. James smiled at the photos. He rolled back onto his back and looked up at the ceiling, the thought of Sirius returned, he hated how Sirius had to return to his home every summer, true James often invited Sirius for the entirety of the summers but this year he returned home, in hopes of regaining some of his family.

Suddenly a large nock was heard from the far window, James sat bolt up right with his wand drawn, and he looked to the window, unsure of what made the noise. Outside rain battered against the window and wind pounded against the house. James watched the window, the window then began to open magically. James got up carefully off his bed and stood up. A relatively large box came through the window and landed on the floor with a thud. James held his wand ready for who ever was to come through. Suddenly James saw a patch of black wet hair rising and coming into view.

Sirius Black peered in soaking to the bone and looking pissed as ever. James quickly recognized it as Sirius and ran to the window. He helped Sirius in through the window. James grabbed Sirius as he literally fell into his arms, James could tell he wasn't well.

"Sirius, what happened?" he asked. Sirius put all of his weight on James, causing James to use most of his strength to carry him to the bed.

"Sirius?" James asked once more, Sirius didn't respond.

James set Sirius on the bed, "Bolly!" James called out. Suddenly a house elf appeared, "Yes young master?" he asked. James looked to him, "Get mum and Dad now, tell them Sirius is sick, go!" James ordered. The elf left at once.

James pointed his wand at Sirius and began to perform heating spells to warm him up. "Sirius, speak to me, what happened?" he asked once more. Sirius began to shake with the sudden temperature difference,

"I – c-c cou-d-n't st- st- ay th-ere," he stuttered shaking furiously. Suddenly Meredith and Frederick entered his room. Mrs. Potter began healing Sirius right away. James stepped back to where his father stood.

"What happened?" he father asked with great concern. James looked to him, "He went back home, is what happened." He simply responded. After several minutes of healing charms being cast, Sirius calmed down and stopped shaking. Meredith put him under the covers, and put him into a sleep trans. "James, you can stay in one of the guest rooms, tonight" she said, James nodded. "We'll talk with him tomorrow, I imagine he's been through a lot tonight," Frederick said. James nodded.

His parents left the room leaving James next to Sirius, 'this is what didn't feel right,' James thought. He always worried about Sirius, he was like a brother. Sirius came from a dark wizarding family, who despised his acceptance of half blooded wizards and muggle-borns. Sirius may have looked like his father with his handsome facial features, thick curly black hair, grey eyes, and fit body, but he was no where close to having the same mentality about wizarding ways as him. Sirius despised his father's beliefs entirely. His father and he had never gotten along, ever since Sirius was put into the Gryffindor house at Hogwarts things hadn't been the same.

James looked to Sirius, he was dry, looked dead on his feet and worst of all, he was angry. Sirius became irritable when he was angry, always. James had learned early on how to deal with those situations, "just let him come to you" James said to himself. James stayed by Sirius's side until midnight. He retreated to the guest room and got into bed.

The next morning, James got up and used the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and took off his hearing aids, yes James was deaf, the first in his family. Several people knew of his disability. He had told his friends during his third year and his parents had informed his Head master Professor Dumbledore of James's disability. James had since used a speech charms which would allow him to speak easily when in school and at home, though his parents strongly urged him to continue to use his natural voice even though it, at times, was not understandable.

James showered and soon got out. Her dried himself off and put his hearing aids back on. He went to his room and opened the door. He entered and there sat Sirius on the edge of the bed, his back facing James. James came in and closed the door.

"Sirius?" James asked. Sirius looked up and turned his head towards James's voice. James came around the bed and looked at Sirius, he looked better. Sirius looked up. "I'm never going back James," he said flatly. James nodded and sat beside him, "Don't worry, you can stay here as long as you wish," James said. Sirius nodded. "I hate them so much, James, I want all of them to go to Azkaban where they belong, let's just forget about last night and move on, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm alright, are you sure you don't want to talk?" James asked.

Sirius nodded. "Alright, why don't we write up Remus, see if he wants to come over?" Sirius smiled and nodded. James quickly wrote to Remus and with in an hour's time Remus replied saying he'd be there mid afternoon.

It was around two o'clock when Remus arrived sporting muggle clothing. He wore a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a wolf on the front.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked as he entered James's house. "Not much mate, so how's your summer been, good?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded.

"Good, I got in touch with Peter, he's still in Wales, visiting family, what about you two?"

"Good," James said looking to Sirius. Sirius nodded, "Yeah I'm staying with James for the rest of the summer so we'll probably be here till school starts. Remus nodded and the three boys made their way into the kitchen. They had a snack and soon went up to James's room. They all sat down and talked about the up coming year.

"So we need to start our prank planning, boys, what shall we do first, Dung bombs in the Slytherin lavatory?" James asked with a smile.

"Nah, we've done that a million times, plus it's our last year we have to do something brilliant" Sirius said. "Yeah, but what?" James said in thought. The three thought for several moments.

"I've got it, why don't we dye their hair permanently and cut it, but put a curse that would make it stay . . . no that plan sucks never mind." James said going back to his thought process.

"Why don't you do what you always do, make fools of them or something, so then you can get detention like you always do," Remus said sarcastically as he flipped a page in James's magazine. James and Sirius looked to him.

"You know Mooney, even though you may not like al of our pranks, you do help in acting on them," Sirius said. Remus looked up. He agreed, "Well perhaps we should cut it down a bit, I mean we are eighteen, isn't that a bit old to be pulling pranks?"

James and Sirius looked to each other, "No," they said in unison. Remus nodded, "That's what I thought you'd say," he said and returned to the magazine.

James and Sirius continued to talk about pranking and Remus kept himself in the conversation by listening to them, "You know James, Lily might not like this and she may take points away from you, word on the street is that she's up for Head Girl this year." Remus mumbled.

James and Sirius looked to him, "What was that Mooney?" James asked.

"I said you may want to cut the pranking, because word on the street is that Lily is up for the Head Girl position this year," James smiled, "Right and you, I imagine, are up for Head Boy there for you can help us get out of trouble," said with a sneaky grin. Remus looked to him in all seriousness, James dropped the smile. "It's not to be abused James, it's an honorable duty, and if I were you I wouldn't get into trouble this year Lily doesn't like it and if you wish to fulfill your life goal of being with her I think you should reconsider your plans for pranking . . . but then again that's just my opinion.

James thought for a minute, "Oh come on it is just one prank," he said. Remus glared at him.

Please review, thanks, next Chapter is coming.

Loudandproud84


	4. Chapter 3: Letters and Dursley

Chapter 3  
Letters and Dursley 

Lily walked into her old room, her family had just returned from their home in Ireland and Lily was looking forward to seeing her friends. Since the age of eleven, Lily has attended The Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Before she was accepted, Lily had gone to The Richards School in North London with her older sister petunia who was two years her senior. Petunia was tall and very thin, often described by Lily as having the appearance of a horse, her blond hair fell to her shoulders and her blue eyes glared with distain at the slightest mention of Hogwarts. Petunia despised Lily greatly for her magical powers as well as her popularity. Yes, Lily was quite well liked at Hogwarts amongst her fellow classmates and professors. Lily excelled greatly in her studies often leading people to think she was a pureblooded witch.

At Hogwarts Lily felt at home, while in her muggle life she felt enclosed, no one around her could understand what she experienced at Hogwarts, not even her parents and what with Petunia's constant insults and tantrums, Lily always looked

forward to the start of a new term.

Lily looked around her room, it was colored green with white molding, her bed stood along side the wall and her desk and book case was across the way. Posters of her favorite bands as well as photographs she took hung on the walls. Lily magically guided her trunk and suitcases to the far corner and set them down. Lily looked outside of her window and saw the ground to be wet and the sky dreary. 'must have stormed' she thought to herself. Lily turned back to her bed and walked to it, setting her self on it she laid down and closed her eyes. She thought about her friends, what they might be doing at that very moment.

'Ashley is probably at the beach with some cute guy, while Bridget is probably dancing.' Lily thought. Bridget, Ashley, and Lily had met on the train to Hogwarts. Lily having been a new witch and unfamiliar to the Wizarding world gained much knowledge from them both.

Ashley Brenan came from a prominent wizarding family who lived in Northern Ireland. Ashley was a medium sized girl, well toned and loved boys. She had very short brown hair, she wore her hair in a boy style, usually known as a pixie, which brought out her facial features. Her bright pale blue eyes sparkled when in the sun light and her sun kissed skin, during the summers, made her look amazing. Ashley had many flings while at Hogwarts, but wasn't one to stay long with one single guy, as she liked to put it, she liked to play the field. Coming from Auror parents, Ashley's career choice was quite obvious, she wanted to go straight into Auror training once out of school. Lily loved her personality the most, because she was loyal, very plain, and lastly she was a true friend.

Bridget Miller, born to pureblooded wizard and witch, she had known much of the wizarding way of life, her mother was a homemaker who took care of her younger sister Elizabeth. Her father was a prominent Department head at the ministry who dealt with dark magic and charms work. Bridget was small and petite, she stood five feet, three inches tall and had black wavy hair, her brown eyes accentuated her olive colored skin, she usually wore a basic uniform when not in her school dressings. Whenever Lily saw her, she would wear jeans, a colored shirt and a various jacket with plat formed shoes. She was neat and proper and her mother was very strict on her appearance, she didn't like her daughter to wear provocative clothing or wear make up that was too flashy, to put it simply, Bridget was a bit plain, she wore a little make-up, but she had a pretty face which didn't need much. Bridget lives in London Like Lily, though she lives in a wizarding community.

Lily sat up on her bed and looked into her side drawer, she pulled out her video camera, Lily had grown to love film and cinematography ever since her father took her on one of his trips to Africa, Robert Evans worked as a photographer for a London based magazine. He had photographed many people, places, things, and animals for various projects for the magazine. During Lily's first year of Hogwarts, she had brought her own video camera, true it wasn't top of the line or at all high tech, but it still was hers, to video tape her life at Hogwarts. She taped so that her parents could perhaps get a glimpse of what their daughter has been doing at school. Lily had then gotten the idea to make each year a film. Occasionally Lily would also write scripts and her friends would act them out and she would film them.

Lily's first film was of her family on a holiday to Germany to see her Father's family, it wasn't much only footage of her relatives laughing and having a good time, but it wasn't until her trip to Africa which got her hooked.

"Alright, I guess I'm to continue filming with out my voice, so here it goes all sign language" Lily said to herself. Lily took her wand out and levitated the camera so that it was facing her.

-Hello, this is Lily again and unfortunately mum has banned me from using the verbal charm for my voice, so I will be using sign language, which is very cool, I'll probably cover this in voice later on, but for now here we go.-

-So I'm back home, in London, we just got back from our holiday in Ireland , visiting the family, you know grand mum and Grand da, so that was nice. Petunia's been a pest this past week, because I told my grandparents of my school and they found it to be exciting, but anyhow, I'm really looking forward to my year at Hogwarts, hopefully my letter will come with in the next day or two, and hopefully I'll be named Head girl, cross your fingers and knock on wood!- Lily signed with a hopeful smile.

-So come on, apparently Petunia's boyfriend is coming for dinner, this should be interesting- Lily got up and went to the door with her camera following behind her. Lily came down the stairs and ran into Petunia . . . Accidentally.

"Watch it!" she barked, Lily rolled her eyes and continued her way. "Ow! Lily watch where you're flying your stupid camera! And that better not be anywhere near Vernon tonight or else," Petunia shouted. Suddenly Margaret, Their mother came into the hall way. "Girl's what's going on?" she asked. Lily looked to her "Nothing," She said. Lily looked to Petunia, "So when's he coming?" Lily asked in her rough voice. Petunia looked to her, "Six, don't do any freakish tricks alright? No funny business," Petunia said tightly. Lily nodded and moved into the kitchen. Her family lived on a tiny street in London, her mother was a writer and had published much of her work and currently was working on her fifth novel. Lily made her way to the refrigerator and took a bottle of water out and opened it. Lily took a large swig and took a seat at the table. A copy of vogue was sitting on the table, her father had just done a four page spread on location in Australia for it's July issue. Lily flipped through the pages and consumed herself in the photos. Twenty minutes into her picture gazing Robert entered carrying his camera. "Hello Lily," he said. Lily continued looking at the photos. 

Robert looked to Lily and tapped her on the shoulder, he smiled when she looked up. -they're nice aren't they- he signed referring to the photographs, Lily nodded.

"Yeah they're great," Lily said. Her father looked to her a bit surprised, "You're not using the charm," he said. Lily nodded unhappily, "Mum doesn't want me using it, she thinks it's abusing my power, I can't use it until I go back to school," Lily said. Her father nodded. "Well Vernon should be arriving in the next half hour, I suppose we should get everything ready," he said. Lily nodded and closed the magazine. "He's not as bad as you claim India," he said at the look of his daughter's face. Robert then looked to the camera and smiled. Lily left the kitchen with the camera behind her. Lily went to her room and began picking out a nice shirt to wear for dinner.

India, had become Lily's nick name at home as well as amongst her family. India is Lily's middle name, derived from where Her mother grew up, in Mumbai. Her parents were in the Royal army and were stationed in India. India stuck once her friends started calling her India when she told them of her middle name. Since then Lily had traveled to India with her Mother and sister when her Father was sent to do a photo shoot. Lily loved the trip and being able to wear a sari thoroughly thrilled her. Lily turned the camera off and changed into her shirt and looked to the camera and turned it back on, -alright, ready for . . .hell- -let's go, oh and be warned Vernon is the most vile creature on this planet-

Vernon soon arrived at the door. Petunia greeted him with a kiss. He was tall with brown hair and was a bit heavy, he full faced and his eyes were small and close to each other. Lily came down the stairs with her camera invisibly flying behind her, filming every thing.

Lily greeted Vernon. Vernon and Petunia went into the parlor where tea was set up and Lily's parents were sitting.

Lily went into the kitchen and charmed the camera to record all of her thoughts through out the evening. He then entered the parlor with a fake smile. She sat down next to her mom and the group began chatting about Vernon's career ambitions . . . Screws.

Lily poured herself some tea and listened to Vernon.

"Yes, the company is just booming, really it's great, today alone we've sold two tons worth of screws to various places and work sites, I'd say it'll have a major profit boom in coming years. Lily looked to him with complete disinterest. She looked to her father, who she could tell was faking his agreement movements. "Yes that's what it sounds like," Robert said, quickly taking a sip of tea, and looking to Margaret. She quickly looked to Vernon and nodded, "That's nice, uh why don't we all make our way to the dining room, shall we?" she asked. They all entered the dining room and Margaret plated the dinner. They soon we eating. They began eating and Lily, honestly couldn't help but look away from Vernon whilst he was eating.

'That is just disgusting' she thought, looking down to her plate. Lily looked to her father who was taking a sip of wine. "So Vernon, Where did you receive you secondary education, a boy's school?" he asked Vernon looked up and brightened at the subject.

"Yes, sir I was educated at Smelting's School for boys, it's a fine institution," he replied. Lily took a sip of her martinelli, "I'm sure it is , if you want to become an arrogant berk" she said to herself as she looked to Petunia, who looked thoroughly interested in what Vernon was saying.

Vernon continued eating continuing to push his fork into his food forcefully and putting it into his mouth just as quickly.

'Vernon continues to eat forcefully, jabbing his food fiercely and quickly repeating the process of jab, lift, bite, chew, swallow, repeat. Oh wait, he's stopped, he looks ill, perhaps he's stuffed himself entirely and he can't eat anymore . . .let's hope so." Vernon then continues to eat, 'Darn' Dinner soon finished and lily helped her mother clean up. Once all of the dishes were done, thanks to magic Lily returned to her room where Pashma, her owl was sitting on her bed besides two other owls. Lily smiled.

She walked to the bed and took the letters from Wilson and another bird she did not recognize. She took the letters and opened them one at a time.

Dear Lily,

I hope everything is going well for you, this summer has been long with out you, we must hang out in Diagon before term begins, how about this weekend? I'm back in London from Scotland. I wrote to Ashley and she's coming to London this weekend to get our school things, the letters should be arriving at your house today or tomorrow, write back and let me know how your summer's going.

Much love,  
Bridget 

Lily smiled and opened the other letter not sure of who it was from. She looked at the owl, it was a nice owl with clean brown and black feathers. She looked back to the letter and began reading

Dear Lily,  
Hello, Lily-flower I do hope you're enjoying your summer, I just thought I'd write to you to see how you're doing. My summer's been well, I've just been hanging with Sirius and Remus, Peter's in Whales right now, and we've been having much fun doing nothing. Word on the street is that you're up for Head girl, heard that from Remus himself, good luck. I hope you get the position, you'd be great at it. Oh darn, I must run, mum's calling, See you in Diagon Alley if you happen to be there this weekend. Cheers.

Sincerely,   
Your Favorite Marauder, James.

Lily finished reading and folded the letter and threw it away. James Potter, is Lily's nemesis. He is tall muscular with jet black hair and hazel eyes and round glasses. Most of all he loved to prank students, those who he thought deserved it. Lily hated this and consistently bashed him for it, calling him numerous names and what not. In Lily's fourth year James had begun asking her out, but Lily had full heartedly declined each proposition flatly. She thought him to be arrogant and full of himself in every way and couldn't believe he was still standing with his large head and foolish nature over powering him.

Lily went to her bathroom and got ready for bed, she returned and turned her camera off until tomorrow.

Please Review thanks. I'd appreciate it.  
Loudandproud84


	5. Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

Chapter 4  
Diagon Alley

James was hoping Lily would write back to him, but it was a slim chance. Since then James and his friends had hung around his house and Peter had returned from Wales.

"Alright are we ready?" James asked looking at his mates. All were sporting muggle clothing and were headed to Diagon Alley to buy their school supplies.

"Yup," they responded. James nodded "Let apperate to Bertie's shop," he said, they nodded and seconds later they landed in Diagon Alley. Swarms of people were flooding the streets with bags, and packages. James turned to his friends and found Peter was missing.

"Guys where's Peter?" he asked Remeus and Sirius looked around, "He didn't splinch himself, did he?" Remus asked. They began looking through the crowds calling out his name.

Near the far side of the street stood Lily waiting for her two friends to arrive, they were late. She looked up and down the street lifting her eyes over the crowded streets and over the many hats which many witches wore these days. Suddenly Lily felt something behind her, she turned around and saw Bridget and Ashley.

"Hey!" Lily said. "Lily oh, my, gosh, it's so good to see you, your voice, its normal I thought you were using the charm?" Bridget asked.

"Yeah I wish, mum doesn't want me to, if I do I get into trouble," Lily said.

"But the good thing is that she's not here, just put it upon you," Ashley said. Lily shook her head. - I need the practice, who knows my magic at some point maybe locked or something, don't worry I'll be fine.- she signed. Ashley and Bridget had learned early on of sign language and were more than happy to learn it for Lily's sake. 

"Well come on then, let's go shopping!" Bridget exclaimed with cheer. The girls pushed their way through the crowds.

"Peter there you are," Sirius said coming up to their friend, Peter turned to them. "Oh hello, sorry I was pushed away just as I landed in the street, gosh it's crowded," Peter said a bit flustered. The boys snickered, "Come on the bookstore's this way!" Remus said. James shook his head knowingly. Remus always lead them to the book shop first when the shopped for school things.

They entered the very tiny and cramped store to find many people inside. The made their way through numerous first years with their parents were constantly checking their lists and requesting their books. 

"Oi, Mooney perhaps we should come back a line is forming out side the door," Sirius suggested, Remus nodded, "Perhaps we should." the boys then made their way out of the store and into the robes shop, James had grown a bit more and his robes were a bit too short. Once he purchased his uniform they ventured off to Zonko's joke shop to stock up on items for the up coming year.

"Lily I still can't believe you doubted yourself of getting the head's position, you totally deserve it," Ashley said looking to Lily's letter. Lily smiled proudly. "Well I wasn't sure I mean Emily Bright had a good chance as well." she said. "I wonder who the Head boy is, perhaps Remus," Lily said. They girls sat around at their table in the Leaky cauldron. Drinking Butter beer the girls caught up on their summers.

"Okay, so this gent from Scotland was staying in the cork where we live and he was so cute, he plays football, he's a half blooded wizard and did I mention he's really cute plus he's really smart," Ashley began. Lily and Bridget smiled.

"So what's his name?" LIly asked.

Ashley thought for a moment "Don't tell us you never asked," Bridget said "No,no, I did don't worry it's has just lost me I'll remember it, don't worry." she said as her cheeks began to blush with embarassment.

Suddenly the doors of the pub opened and in walked the Marauders.

"Mate I'm still in pure shock that Dumbledore placed you as Head boy, no offense mate he must have been smoking something," Sirius said with laughter. "SHut it Padfoot, I thinks it's great that James is Head boy, perhaps he'll straighten up this year, since a certain flower will be working with him," Remus hinted. James turned to him.

"You're joking!" he exclaimed in excitement. Remus shook his head, "Heard it from Longbottom as you were being fitted for your uniform." James smiled.

"Hey look, speak of the devil," Peter said pointing to Lily and her friends whom were laughing. James smiled and began making his way to their table.

Bridget looked up and saw the marauders venturing over. "uh oh, Lily here come your lover," she said with a smiled. "Wha-" Lily began. 

"Hello Lily," James said as he reached the table. Lily looked to him and gave him a slight smile, though looked back to her drink.

"Mind if we join you ladies?" Sirius asked beginning to sit next to Ashley. "No, come and sit," She said scooting her chair over to make room. James sat next to Lily and Remus next to Bridget while Peter sat next to James.

"So Lily did you get my letter?" he asked. Lily looked to him and nodded. She didn't want to talk to him, she'd be completely embarrassed. At that moment, Ashley and Bridget remembered Lily didn't have her charm.

"I thought you'd write back were out of town?" he asked Lily nodded. 

Ashley then piped in. "Yeah Lily was sick and she actually lost her voice so she can't talk right not, very well." she said. Lily smiled and nodded fulling going with the made up excuse for not speaking. 

"Oh I'm sorry, why don't you go down to the Alchemist shop and get a healing potion, so your throat is better?" he asked.

'Crap' Lily thought, She then began moving her hair over her ears more. She shrugged as a response.

"Congrats Lily, we hear you've been named Head girl!" Remus said. Lily smiled and mouthed thank you.

"Yeah so I uh guess you must be excited to see who the Head boy will be." Peter piped in, Lily nodded, "Who is it?" Bridget asked.

"Why it is James," Sirius said pointing to him. James smiled. Lily looked to him in shock.she quickly smiled and nodded. James nodded. 

"Shit" she said to herself.

"So we'll be working together this year which should be interesting, huh?" LIly smiled.

"I imagine so" Lily mouthed. Th group sat there drinking butter beer and catching up on their summers. James couldn't help but wonder why Lily didn't just get a quick fix potion to heal her voice. 

"Another round Ladies?" Sirius asked they all nodded and the guy went to get the butter beer. The stood at the counter and ordered their drinks, "that's too bad Lily's lost her voice," Remus said. James glanced to Lily and her friends who continued to chat. James stared at their communication and soon saw Bridget doing various hand gestures.

'Sign Language' James thought 'Why would they be using sign language?' he asked himself.

Please Review more is to come.

Loudandproud84


	6. Chapter 5: Heads

Chapter 5

Heads

Lily said good bye to her parents and met up with Ashley and Bridget on the train. It was Eleven fifteen and Lily couldn't wait till she got back to school.

"Come on let's have this one, all of the cabins are getting full," Bridget said to Lily and Ashley as they dragged their bags through the narrow corridors. They entered an empty cabin near the back of the train where most seventh years sat. Lily lifted her bags and put them into the over head compartment; she turned around and sat down.

"Alright so, finally, my voice is back," Lily said cheerfully. Bridget and Ashley nodded.

"Yeah so now you can talk to James, your boyfriend." Ashley teased,

"Oh shut up, I don't even fancy him, not at all, you both know that." Bridget and Ashley looked to each other "Uh huh," they said in unison. Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm not too thrilled about working with him for duties and . . . oh bugger we're sharing a dorm, uh, he better not try anything or else,"

"Or else, what?" Came a deep voice, Lily looked up and James was standing there in the door way. "Or else I'll hex you, Potter," Lily snapped.

James looked to her then to her friends, he nodded, he looked back to Lily, "I see you've got your voice back, glad to hear it, I don't know what I'd do if you'd lost it forever."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Go away Potter, I presume you as well as the others have your own cabin,"

James smiled, "Oh we do, but I fancy this one," Lily glared at him, "And why is that?" she asked,

"Why because you're here darling," "And we have a heads meeting in about five minutes, so I came to get you, once I heard your lovely voice I came right away,"

Lily looked to her watch, 'Even though this isn't my real voice' she thought to herself. "Very well, the train is long, so we should go now, to be on time, see you both later," Lily said standing. She passed James out into the corridor and began walking. James quickly caught up with her.

"You know Lily-flower, since you and I will be working together, I think James is appropriate for you to use rather than Potter, it's so formal, and I think you should at least try and civil with me." Lily looked to him incredulously.

"Me civil, I'm always civil, you're the one who's the goof-off, why don't you try and grow some balls and mature!" Lily snapped and stalked off down the hall.

James stood there watching her go, he smiled to himself, "I love it when she's pissed off" he said to himself. James followed her and soon made it to the Prefects cabin.

Lily and James entered and saw the many new prefects as well as old, including Remus and Frank Longbottom.

"Good morning, or rather afternoon everyone, I'm James Potter, Head Boy" James began. He looked to Lily, "And I'm Lily Evans Head Girl. This year should be good, basically for those students who are new prefects it is your job to monitor the halls at night and give detentions when needed." Lily said. James nodded, "Here are some note cards, there are ink filled quills, write your name, house, year, and any activities that you think will intervene on rounds, for instance if you're a Quidditch player, just pt that you're on the team and we'll talk with the coaches to settle practice schedules and what not." James said beginning to hand out cards. After several minutes of the students filling out the cards they were dismissed. James head back with Remus and Lily.

"You're welcome to join us Lily," Remus said. Lily smiled, "Uh, thanks but I'll see what Ashley and Bridget are up to," Remus nodded. Lily headed back to her cabin where her friends were sitting.

"So how was it?" they asked. Lily sat down, "It was good, surprisingly. I thought it'd be worse, but it was good, so yeah,"

"Guys I can't believe this is our last time we'll be riding the train to Hogwarts and our last year at Hogwarts!" Ashley said. Lily nodded, "Yeah but we should be happy we're graduating and going out into the real world."

-Boy cabin-

"So Prongs, how was it, good?" Sirius asked, looking up from his chess game with Peter, whom was wining.

"It was good, though I still think Lily is a bit agitated with me," James said.

"Why do you say that?" Remus asked looking up from the book he grabbed, "She said I should grow some balls and be mature,"

"Hahaha," Sirius laughed, James looked to him and then saw peter and then Remus joining him, "Shut it, I've got Balls and I'm mature!"

"Yeah that's coming from a guy who still sleeps with a teddy bear," Sirius said.

James glared at him, "Do not bring Mr. Darcy into this, I've had him since I was two!" James snapped.

"James, you're a sap, you named you bear after some book called 'Hide and Police, what a lame-o." Sirius said. Remus rolled his eyes,

"It's Pride and Prejudice, Sirius" He corrected, "Yeah, it's a classic, and he was my favorite character . . ." (Sirius looks to him) "What?" James said.

"What ever James, truth is, you're a sap."

"Check mate!" Peter exclaimed interrupting the conversation, all three looked to him.

"Peter I haven't moved in like three minutes, how the hell did you win?" Sirius asked looking at the board.

"It's easy, I took your king, you just suck at Chess," Sirius glared at him and turned back to James.

"Whatever, James honestly you need to relax about Lily, sure you like her, but you don't really know much about her do you?"

"Of course I do, I know that she . . . is smart, funny, she's beautiful, has green eyes . . ."

"That's about it, isn't it?" Remus asked. James looked to him, "Don't you lot worry, once I catch her I'll learn much about her, besides, Padfoot, I doubt you knew anything about the girl's you've dated with the exception that they may have been good snoggers."

Sirius gapped in shock, "I know a lot about them such as . . . . Alright fine I may not, but I would if I had really been interested."

"Whateves, Padfoot."

The day past quickly and the sun was going down. Lily had taken out her video camera and had started filming; as usual her friends had a good laugh at make fools of themselves on camera. They had all changed into their uniforms and had decided to chill until they pulled into Hogsmead station.

"We're here!" Sirius yelled. The boys looked out the window and saw the castle lit up in the far distance, they soon stopped in the station and all of the passengers got off. James went off to find Lily.

Lily grabbed her bags and followed her friends off the train. They met up with the guys and she saw James walking towards her. Lily re-aligned her bag strap on her shoulder and walked towards him.

"Hey, Lily, uh we have our own carriage up to the castle, can I take your bags for you?" he asked politely. Lily, unsure of how to respond declined, "No that's alright I've got it, thanks though," she said. James led her to the carriage. James looked to the Thestrall. He turned back to Lily who was looking at him.

"Interesting creatures aren't they?" she asked as she set her bag inside the carriage.

"You can see them?" he asked. Lily nodded, "While I was in India, I saw a man die who had been sick for a long time, it was at a hospital, and my sister had gotten sick." Lily said.

"I'm sorry, did you know him?" She shook her head. "I see that you can see them, I'm sorry for your loss, that is if you knew the person," Lily said.

James nodded, "Was my uncle, he was sick as well." James said. Lily nodded remorsefully and then got into the carriage. James followed her in and sat down across from her. He tucked his bag underneath his seat and then shut the door. Lily looked across to him. "This carriage is smaller than the others," she said looking around at the close proximity of the sides of the carriage, James nodded, "That's because it's just for the Heads." Lily nodded. She looked to James who had turned his attention to the window, he looked taller and stronger, yet still had the lanky appearance had always carried. James turned away from the window and back to Lily. He saw her staring. "Thinking about how hot I' am, aren't you Lily?" he asked cheekily. Lily frowned, "No, actually I just thinking about how lanky you look," she said. She looked to her window. "Sure you were, you know, Lily I've been meaning to ask, tell me why didn't you write back to me over the summer?"

Lily looked to him, "I was busy, your letter came while I was at my holiday house in Ireland and I was busy with things," James nodded.

With in ten minutes they were at the castle. James got out first and held his hand out for Lily, Lily ignored the gesture and let her self out. James withdrew his hand and instead grabbed his bag. Lily grabbed hers and they met up with their friends who were talking.

"Hey guys, we should get in there, the sorting will start pretty soon," Sirius said. They all agreed and went to find a seat at the table.

They all sat down together, James sat next to Lily, to her displeasure and the others sat around them. The sorting wasn't too long, but Lily was happy to see Gryffindor gains many new students. Professor Dumbledore then stood up to give his usual beginning of the year speech.

Professor Dumbledore rose to the podium and addressed the student body,

"Hello and Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, I'm happy to welcome all new first years as well as a new professor, I introduce Professor Adrian Valmont, he is the new Defense against the dark arts Professor and he comes from Durmstrang, please give him a warm welcome." The school applauses as Adrian stood up. Lily and James look to him, he is tall, quite young, only twenty six or seven, his brown hair and brown eyes make him look relaxed, easy going. His toned body and slightly disheveled look make him seem ill and a bit weak. He wears a long cloak of brown velvet and brown slacks with a white buttoned dress shirt and golden tie. He smiles and nods to the students, then sits himself down.

"He looks nice" Ashley says. Bridget and Remus nod.

"Thank you Professor, Now a few rules to set forth, many of which the most of you already know, but just to remind you all and to inform first years, The forbidden forest is strictly forbidden to all students, any one caught will receive severe punishment, there is to be no magic performed in the corridors between classes and our very own Argus Filtch has listed all magical products which are banned in the corridors and in dorms on his door outside of his office. I would now like to introduce this year's Head boy and Head Girl, James Potter and Lily Evans; they will be free if you have any question concerning anything. Now that I've said my piece let's eat!"

The hall roared with applause and the tables filled with food. The students quickly began taking portions of food and began eating.

"I guess the new professor should be interesting," Sirius commented to Ashley, "Yeah, he looks young, though and he's from Durmstrang I wonder what he's like,"

"Well you'll probably find out in the next couple of days," Bridget said.

Lily took a bi of meat and potatoes and began eating. James began to think of something to say.

"So, Lily, what classes are you taking this year?" he asked. Lily looked to him. "Well I'm taking Defense, transfiguration, Advanced Muggle studies, Potions, and Divination, I guess." Lily said.

"You don't fancy divination?"

"Not particularly, I find it quite boring and useless." Lily said digging her fork into her potatoes. James nodded, "true it can be boring, but it's interesting to think that one could possibly be a seer." Lily shrugged, "I guess so, what are you taking?"

"Same as you, I dropped Herbology, and history, I won't lie, I hated those subjects, Binns for history was boring I usually fell asleep, and I say why bother take a class if you won't even pay attention half of the time, you know?"

Lily looked to him, "Potter, you usually don't pay attention in class, isn't that a bit contradicting?"

"Well I do pay attention you just don't see it because you yourself are thoroughly paying attention to the instruction," James said.

"Very well,"

Suddenly deserts showed upon the table and lily helped her self to a small slice of apple pie her favorite. The feast soon ended and Professor Dumbledore rose once again to the podium.

"Now that we are all fed it is time to return to your dormitories, Prefects guide the first years and I'd like the Heads to come to my office, thank you and goodnight."

Lily and James said goodnight to their friends and made their way to the Head master's office. They soon came to the gargoyle. Lily looked to James.

"Sour lemon drop," he said and magically the gargoyles stepped to the side and the stair case came into view. James walked on and lily stood there amazed, for she hadn't ever been to Dumbledore's office. James stopped at the entrance, and looked back, "Come on Lily, he's waiting," James said. This snapped Lily out of her trans. Lily followed James up the stairs. They came to the door which magically opened as they rose to it.

They entered and saw Dumbledore sitting behind his desk.

"Good evening, Mister Potter, Miss Evans, please sit." He said welcoming them. Lily and James seated themselves in front of him and looked to him.

"First off I'd like to say congratulations on your positions, you bother were chosen based on academic achievements, social achievements with in the school and a unanimous vote amongst the staff." Lily smiled, as did James.

"Now with your new positions, you two hold great responsibility in representing a role model for students. They will look up to both of you and you will treat every student fairly. With your positions you two are allowed to grant and dock points to and from houses, you both set up the Hogsmead trips and schedule the prefect's rounds as well as do you own rounds, any questions?" Neither of them asked questions.

"Now you both also will be sharing quarters, since you both are in Gryffindor it is on the seventh floor where the Gryffindor house is, though it is its own tower, the Heads Tower. Each of you have your own room and bathroom and have a common area to study and spend time in. the pass word is 'Fizzing wands' and it is located behind the portrait of Amanda Spelling, the first Head girl at Hogwarts."

"Thank you sir," James said. Lily nodded. They both left and went to their dormitory. They walked along the hall way next to each other. James kept taking quick glances to Lily, Lily could sense his staring. She began to blush a bit, "Stop it," She told her self, "Pull your self together, don't fall for his trickery," she said. James saw her face redden and smiled. James could tell she was fighting with her self. Lily ran her finger through her hair with nervousness.

They soon made it to the dormitory and Lily recited the password and they entered. Lily stood there amazed at what she saw. A large circular room with plush couches a roaring fire which crackled and mahogany desks and tables. In the far corner stood two book cases filed with books and sconces lit the room a glow, the maroon painted walls matched the golden curtains and furniture nicely. Lily walked to the book shelf and peered at the books. James looked around amazed at the place; it was wonderful, better than the normal Gryffindor dorm. James looked up the stair case where a platform was connected to a small narrow corridor. He walked to the stairs and went up to the corridor. There were three doors, the first to the right said Head Boy and the door across from it on the left said Head Girl. James knew that they each had their own bathrooms connected to their rooms, so what was behind door number three?

James walked to the door and carefully opened it and stepped in, it was a dark room, quite large and it had a minimal of a couch, a rug and a small coffee table. "That's odd" James said to himself. He then saw a note on the table. He walked over and picked the up the note and began reading.

To the Head Boy and Head Girl,

This room is entitled to your personal use only, it only allows the head boy and girl entrance, this is a room of desire, it allows you to make the room into anything you desire. It may be a library, a shop, a store or even a field with a pond, what ever you wish is its command.

Sincerely,

Helga Hufflepuff.

James eye brows rose, "it's just like the room of requirement," He said.

"What is?" Lily asked. She was standing in the door way looking in.

James turned around and walked towards her and handed her the note. Lily read it. Suddenly she felt a cool breeze, she looked up and in front of her was massive field of flowers and a blue sky above, she looked to James, but she then saw he wasn't there, "James?" she asked aloud looking about. Suddenly James's face popped out of the grass.

"It works, isn't this brilliant? I wished for a field of flowers and hat's what I got," Lily laughed a bit, "I thought you'd wish for a quidditch pitch," she said. James shrugged, there's one here already and I've got one at home, I don't need another, they're all the same." James stood up, picking up some flowers as he stood, he handed them to Lily.

"For you, Lily," he said. Lily smiled softly and took them, "Thanks, may I try?" she asked James nodded. Seconds later the Taj Mahal appeared, James and Lily were standing in front of it. James amazed, looked up, he turned back to Lily, "The Taj Mahal, have you been?" Lily nodded, "When I went with my dad, its beautiful isn't it?" James looked back up again and nodded, "I've never seen it this close, only in books in muggle studies." He said. Lily stood there gazing at it. Minutes later she looked to him, "It's late we should get to bed, we do have classes in the morning." She said James nodded. They exited the room and James closed the door.

He looked to Lily, "Good night Lily," he said. Lily nodded, "Night Potter," James entered his room and looked around; it looked just as the Gryffindor rooms did only it was bigger. His things were already there so he unpacked and got hanged for bed. James took his glasses off as well as his hearing aides and got into bed.

Lily entered her room and saw it clean and neat. All of her belongings were there and she soon unpacked and got ready for bed. She took her aides out and tucked herself into bed.

Reviews would be amazing. Thanks.

Loudandproud84


	7. Chapter 6: Professor Valmont

Chapter 6

Professor Valmont

Both James and Lily woke up early the first day of classes; James was early in hopes of catching up with Lily and Lily always woke up early. Lily cleaned her self up applied her make up lightly and dressed herself in her uniform. James showered and put on his cologne and tried to tidy his hair, but just left it a bit tossed. He tied his tie and laced his shoes and was ready to meet lily. Lily brushed her hair and wore it down as usual and laced her shoes. She grabbed her messenger bag and opened her door, upon opening it, she saw James come out of his room.

"Oh why hello lily, good morning how are you this fine morning?" he asked cheerfully. Lily looked to him a bit suspicious, "Fine and how are you?" James smiled, very well thank you, would you like to join me in going down to the great hall?" he asked Lily finished closing her door and looked back up to him, "Uh sure," she said nodding,

"Splendid," James said. He gestured for Lily to go first. Lily obliged and walked down the stair case. She turned around once she stepped off the stairs and looked to James.

James could smell Lily's nice perfume from behind her, she looked simply beautiful.

"Did you have a nice sleep, Lily?" James asked as he stepped off of the stairs next to her. Lily nodded, "As usual," she said. James nodded. They continued their way out of the dormitory and headed towards the great Hall. They walked side by side down the hall and they saw numerous students coming from other corridors who also were headed to the Great hall.

"Oh darn what a shame, we have to live through another year with the sight that hideous mudblood, we thought Voldemort would have caught you by now" a dark voice sneered, James and Lily turned around. Severus Snape stood with Malfoy, Black and Lestrange at his sides. Lily glared at them and could see that James was getting angry.

"Bugger off Snape," James said. Lily looked to him,

"What ever Potter, I'd watch you back Mudblood, the Dark Lord, is rising and he won't stop at any cost," Malfoy said. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Come on James, let's go," Lily said turning away from the Slytherins. James followed Lily down the hall whilst hearing the Slytherins chant mudblood.

They walked in silence the rest of the way until they reached the Gryffindor table.

They sat down with their friends whom were already there, "You shouldn't let him get to you," Lily said.

"Let who get to whom?" Ashley asked, James looked to her, "Snape,"

"That prat what'd he do this time?" Sirius asked, "Nothing worth knowing about," Lily said before James could answer.

Suddenly Professor McGonagall showed up with their time tables. She handed each of them their schedules and lily looked to hers,

"We have muggle studies together," James said

"Oh, we have history first whilst you both have muggle studies," Sirius wined.

Lily looked to him, "Don't worry I'm sure you the rest of classes with James and everyone." She said. Sirius nodded. After reviewing their schedule the bell rung and they were off to their muggle studies class.

James and Lily made their way up the stair case, "So why are you taking this class?" Lily asked. James looked to her, "Cuz I think the muggle world is interesting, I wonder greatly why you take seeing as you're muggle."

"I take it because I think it's fascinating the way in which wizards perceive the muggle world, it's very interesting and at times hilarious," Lily said. They entered the class room, it was a small class of about eight people, it was after all an advanced class and it was about the muggle world.

Lily took a seat near the front and James sat next to her.

Professor Brightman entered the room wearing a suit and tie.

"Hello class, welcome to advanced muggle studies, today will be a bit relaxing, but here is the syllabus for the year, we will be focusing on social life and people in the muggle world as well a current day muggle world, and I have exciting news!" he said. The students looked up.

"Since this class is the only advanced muggle studies class and there are only eight of you, I've asked Professor Dumbledore permission to lets us have a trip to the muggle world and he's agreed, but the catch is, is that you won't be able to use magic."

"What?" several of the students, moaned.

"Oh come on it's easy, you'll be allowed them but I'm forbidding use of them whilst we're in town,"

Lily raised her hand, "Yes Ms. Evans?" "Where are we going?"

"We will be going to London and seeing the sites, true some of you are muggle born, but your assistance to those who don't pay attention will be greatly appreciated, plus you get to miss school, so figure it as a treat,"

"Now continuing with our study we will be talking about muggle conditions, health and disease and disorders, in which I have friend whom is muggle born and is a doctor, will be giving a presentation for us. She will talk about the diseases, cures, as well as disabilities, such as people who are born with deformities, and health problems. We also will be getting into discussions about the deaf community, and how people whom are deaf communicate, yes we will be learning a bit of sign language, and so hopefully you all will stick with the class I assure you it will be fun!"

Lily smiled once she heard Deaf community discussion, James smiled as well, though was bit upset that the topic hadn't come up in past classes.

"Alright basically for homework, write three things or places you'd like to see for the trip to London, go ahead and research if you'd like, I need to set up arrangements with in the next couple of weeks, hopefully we'll be going in the early or middle of January."

Professor Brightman gave the rest of class as time to do research for the trip. James and Lily pulled out tour guide books and paper.

"Oh what about the Tower of London, I haven't yet seen it" James suggested, Lily nodded. "Yeah it's a prison, I haven't been either." "I'll put it on the list," James said beginning to write it down.

"OOO, we have to go to Portobello Road, they have great shops!" Lily said. James shrugged and wrote it down.

Several students suggested famous sites such as Buckingham Palace and other castles around England. Lily and James favored all of the suggestions, even though Lily was muggle she hadn't been to many of the places suggested.

"I'm looking forward to this class, it should be fun, I can't wait till we get on the topic of social life in London, because it's great," Lily said. "Yeah so I've heard," James commented. The Bell rang and they left for their defense class.

They met up with their friends and entered the defense room, all of them were a bit nervous to meet the new professor.

They took their seats; Professor Valmont was sitting at his desk eating what looked to be chocolate. The final bell rung and Professor Valmont stood up.

"Good morning class" he said. He looked around. He was dressed in his brown cloak and brown slacks with his dress shirt and tie.

"How are we this morning, a bit tired?" he said looking around.

"Well first off I'd like each of you to grab the note card which is sitting on your desk and write five things for me, one, your name, two, your house, three your year, four, something interesting about yourself that you think I'd like to know or just something you'd like to share, and five what you did over the summer, now you must answer all of the questions." He said. The students took their cards and began writing. Professor Valmont walked around in between the desks glancing at people's cards. Several minutes later he saw that most of them were done. "Alright I'll give you a couple more minutes to finish up," he said.

"Alright, time, pass them forwards," The students followed his directions and Professor Valmont went along the front of the class picking up al of the cards.

He then quickly threw them up in the air behind him and they magically froze in mid air. The student's eyes widened at this occurrence.

"Alright which will I pick first?" Valmont asked aloud rubbing his hand together. He reached up and pulled one down.

"Daniel Parker, let's se, you're a seventh year Slytherin, you enjoy playing quidditch for the house team and love chocolate frogs, that's good to hear, I'm a fan of quidditch and chocolate my self," he said with a smile, Daniel smiled. "And this summer you traveled to North America, to San Francisco, how was that?" He asked looking up from the card.

"It was hot, but it was awesome, it was really nice," Daniel said.

"Cool," Valmont said throwing the card back up, he then chose another, "Bianca Madison, seventh year, Gryffindor, you enjoy reading and dueling, that'll come in handy later in the year, and you traveled to France for the summer, very nice, I was just there two years ago for teaching, it's nice to meet you," He said. He threw the card back up.

"Lucius Malfoy, Slytherin, you enjoy defense against the dark arts greatly and love quidditch, nice, and for the summer you worked at the store Greevings dark materials, I was just there, picking up a few things, in fact, it's nice to meet you," he threw the card back up.

"Lily Evans, Gryffindor, love to make films and directs plays and short stories, hope to be a film director in the muggle world if not an auror and you went to Ireland for the summer, nice perhaps I'll see you on the television winning at the Canes Film festival one day, very cool, it's nice to meet you," he threw the card up.

"Remus Lupin, Gryffindor, you are happy to be back at Hogwarts for your final year, you hope to be an auror and you go by Mooney amongst your friends, you are a good listener, and you thoroughly enjoy your outings with your friends every month . . . at Hogsmeade. This summer you stayed here in London, hanging out with your friends, wicked," he threw the card up in the air.

"James Potter, Gryffindor, love Quidditch with a passion, and you are stoked about graduating, you enjoy hanging with friends and you stayed at home for the summer hanging with friends, great," he said with a smile. Professor Valmont continued until all of the cards were read through. He set them aside and looked back to the class.

"Well now that I know la little more than just name about all of you I imagine you'd like to know a little about me, so here it is. My name is Adrian Valmont, I graduated from the Lemson Academy of Wizardry in Denmark, I gained my first teaching position one year out of school at the Hummel School of Witch craft and Wizardry, located in southern France, I enjoyed it thoroughly and I was given the great opportunity to work with students of different back grounds and abilities, for instance at least four out of the entire school were Centaurs, ten were metamorphmagus, animagus, and at least twenty were of the lycanthic nature, meaning they were werewolves. I loved it but after four years I transferred to Durmstrang Academy of Wizardry in Bulgaria. Now just a show of hands how many muggle born students do we have in here?"

Lily raised her hand. No one else did, "Only one, well that's surprising in my last class, it was fifth year class, there were four, but that's cool, very cool, at Durmstrang there was only one, whom ended up transferring due to his family relocating. But first off Durmstrang is very different from Hogwarts, first off you don't have to wear the hideous robes, this school is co-ed, and Durmstrang had a very highly ranked defense curriculum, in which I found it to be demanding to teach. I'm looking forward to teaching all of you, we will be focusing on defense spells and charms and yes we will be covering the unforgivable curses, a student in my last class asked that, and I've decided to teach fifth years and up of those curses. Some little known facts about me are I'm a humungous fan of chocolate so if you have some hand it over . . .just kidding, that was a joke, no but seriously I have a habit of bribing my students with candy during test review so don't be too surprised if you happen to receive a chocolate during test time."

"I'm twenty six, I know I'm getting old, ha, I love teaching, I' m basically a relaxed type of guy, I do expect all of you to respect me as a teacher and call me Professor, I'm a nice guy, if you come after class and take the initiative to know me and get help I'll be more than happy to give help and assistance, my office hours are every day until eight except on days in which I'll state I have a meeting or something during those hours. I have no rules, you all are legal you're adults I presume you know how to act appropriately in the class room as well as out of it."

Several students laughed. "One rule which I do have and I'm very strict on is no vulgarity or racist comment about fellow class mates or staff, it's quite easy to follow, you say any of these words (He points to the side board where many words are written) and you will be kicked out of my class, no questions asked, understand? You may say them right now if you have questions, but this will be the only time you will say them. Are there any questions?

"What does rub-breed mean?" one student asked. Valmont looked to the board.

"Rub –breed refers to a racial slur directed towards werewolves, derived by the English acted against French werewolves dating back to the fourteenth century."

"Sir there aren't any werewolves here, though," the student said,

"Yes well, still I will not allow it, any further questions?" "Good"

"Now for the first month or two it'll be basic review which means we'll be getting into my favorite subject, speak of the devil, Werewolves, Yay! I find them so fascinating don't you?" he asked, no one answered.

"Well many of mates are werewolves, they're pretty cool people I'm just saying, so next class, don't be too surprised on a pop- essay, alright? also, this room is a bit stuffy, so how would you all feel, I've asked my other class and they agreed, if we sort of make this room into a lounge, you know have low coffee tables, sofas and what not?"

The students nodded, "Perfect, I'll see what the other students think,"

"This guy is cool, huh?" Sirius asked James, James nodded.

"Oh the bell is about to ring, there's no homework except anticipate the timed essay, it could be on anything, though I did give great hints today, wink, wink," BING!

"Good bye," the students left the room and walked outside to the grass covered grounds.

"He seems nice, I've heard of that Hummel School, it's supposedly a great school," Bridget said as they walked down to the lake.

"Yeah he seems really nice," Remus said, "I love how laid back he is you know?" Peter said they al agreed, Professor Valmont, may just be their soon to be favorite teacher.

Please review thanks


	8. Chapter 7:A timed essay and suspicions

Chapter 7

A timed essay and Suspicions

"Alright you may begin once you get seated, you'll be given the entire class to write," Professor Valmont addressed. Lily looked down at the prompt.

Elaborately explain the origin of the Werewolf and explain social changes which have occurred with in the last century, include the answers to the three questions below:

What are three ways in which people can be protected from Werewolves, with out becoming animagus or metamorphmagus?

Extrapolate on the prejudices of lycanthropy and explain what tasks can be completed to promote lycanthropic awareness, how can today's society benefit from having more werewolves or perhaps less werewolves?

Name the official language of Werewolves and the four distinct species of werewolves. How do these species differentiate?

Lily's eyes widened at the question. In past defense classes they had not gone over this information. Lily began writing her answers and then formulating them into essay form.

She looked over to James who looked a bit puzzled; James looked to Lily and gave her a nervous look. He then directed his eyes to Remus, the only person he knew who'd know the most out of everyone in the class.

Remus read the prompt and thought about the answers carefully, he had done some research on werewolves and just started answering the best he could.

It was nearing the end of class and the students were scribbling their answers furiously.

"Alright Time, quills down, pass them forward." Professor Valmont said. Everyone looked up thoroughly nervous for their grades, it was a hard essay.

"How was it, easy I hope?" he asked, many groans came from the class. "Well I guess I'll see when I grade them, good day," he said. BING!!!

The students got up and left the class room.

"What did you think of it Remus?" Sirius asked as they walked down the hall.

"I found it to be quite challenging, actually," he said James and Sirius looked to him. "Well than I'm hoping for an A for acceptable at the least," James said. Lily nodded.

"Remus do you know what the official language of werewolves is?" she asked. Lily as well as her friends had found out about Remus's condition during their fifth year, so there were no awkward moments to be dealt with.

"Yeah it's uh Lycanthian, I speak it so, yeah think that's it, I've heard of off sets of the language but I'm pretty sure that that's the official."

"Damn, I put Lycan, as a guess" Sirius said. Remus shrugged. The group headed out side to bask in the sunlight. They sat down and continued talking.

"So what do you all think of him?" Lily asked.

"Of Valmont? I think he's cool, different than the other professors but cool all the same," Ashley said.

"Yeah, though I don't know I feel as if he's a bit secretive." Remus said. "How so?" Peter asked.

"I don't know, I've never known anyone to love werewolves that much, unless you are one, but then again many who are aren't really proud of it, ya know?" they all nodded.

"So, when is the first Hogsmeade trip, guys?" Bridget asked. James looked to Lily, "I don't know, we have to arrange that with McGonagall soon." Lily said. James nodded,

"Quidditch tryouts are this weekend, I've reserved the pitch, so at the earliest It could be in a couple of weeks." James said.

Professor Valmont took his free period to look over and grade his student's papers. He, at randomly, took hold of one of the papers, it was Billie Roman's paper. He began reading and was a bit disgruntled by it.

After marking up the paper greatly, he marked it with P for poor, he moved on to more of the essays giving them various A's, P's, and a couple earned D's for dreadful. He then picked up Remus Lupin's paper and began reading, his paper was a total of four pages, he read it thoroughly and liked what he saw, though he noticed Remus was the only one to answer most of the questions thoroughly and precisely and to add things he knew only a werewolf would know about, something must have been up with this realization. Valmont stood up and took the paper to Professor Dumbledore. He walked briskly down the hall to the Head master's office and said the password. He entered and found Professor Dumbledore with Professor McGonagall.

"Oh I'm sorry I'll return later," Professor Valmont said as he saw the two professors talking,

Professor Dumbledore looked up and smiled. "No, no please come in we were just finishing," he said. Adrian entered and nodded.

"What I can I help you with?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

Adrian cleared his throat and entered, well Professor I was just grading my seventh year class's timed essays and I came over Mr. Lupin's paper, and I was a bit suspicious of it,"

"Really why is that? Mr. Lupin is a well read student and well versed," McGonagall said.

"Oh there is no doubt about that, but you see the timed essay was on the topic of Lycanthropy. I was grading the other students' papers and true my questions involved a lot of thought, but Mr. Lupin's paper was quite good, he is the only student thus far whom has answered all of the questions correctly with thorough explanation, he isn't by chance a werewolf? Because some of the information he wrote, I know for fact is not taught in the curriculum,"

Dumbledore smiled, "I thought you'd find out soon enough Adrian, yes he is, the only werewolf here, beside yourself," Adrian smiled "I thought so, I just received an odd feeling about the paper compared to the others,"

"How well did the other students do?" McGonagall asked, "They earned either a P or an A, but do not fear, I assure you they will learn all about lycanthropy as well as the other subjects which we'll cover later on, thoroughly," he said. Dumbledore and McGonagall nodded.

"Thank you for your time sir," He said. He then returned to his office and finished grading the papers. The group made their way to their potions class where Professor

Slughorn was thoroughly glad to see Lily, to her displeasure, it's not that she didn't like him as a professor, but let's face it, he could be and act a bit dodgy at times.

Lily took her seat next to Ashley and they were assigned a potion to brew and so they all began getting ingredients and making their potions.

"Hello Ms. Evans, how are you, I see your potion is doing well." Professor Slughorn said, Lily nodded politely, Slughorn moved onto the other table, Lily leaned into Ashley, "Dodgiest man of my life, seriously," Ashley snickered, "It's not funny," Lily hissed, Ashley then began to laugh out loud.

"Stop it, seriously." Lily said. James looked to Lily and couldn't take his eyes off of her; he continued stirring his and Sirius's potion constantly while Sirius added the ingredients. "James,"

"James,"

"Prongs,"

"Prongs!" Sirius shouted James looked to him, "What?" he asked,

Sirius pointed to the cauldron, it was smoking heavily and nearing a very ugly color.

"You can't stir it that much it needs to set," Sirius said. "Sorry mate,"

"Oh what have we got here?" Professor Slughorn asked as he came around to their table. "Ah a nasty shade of lavender, you know boys, the potion is supposed to be a vibrant scarlet." He said. He then walked on to another table. James looked down at the bubbling concoction, "Sorry," he said

"It's alright; this potion sucks anyway, all it does it makes people vomit." Sirius said. The class soon ended and Lily and Ashley's potion earned an O for the day. They exited the class room and they all decided to go to the Library.

"Man I really want to know what I got n that essay in Defense," Bridget said. "Yeah me too, I don't think I did well I definitely know I got the language wrong and I imagine I got the whole thing about the species wrong as well," Peter said.

"Well I'm sure we'll see next class." James said.

A little while later James and Lily headed to McGonagall's room to plan the first Hogsmeade trip.

"It can be on the fifth of October, that's a Saturday," She said looking at the calendar. James and Lily nodded. "Great," Lily said. She and James then made their way down the hall back to their dorm.

They entered and Lily set her bag on the couch and sat herself down. James sat next to her, "I'm tired, and I didn't even really do much today," James said. Lily looked to him, "Yeah me too, but unfortunately I've got some work to do," she said bending over and pulling out her books. She began her Charms homework. James then decided to start his work. With in an hour he had finished most of it while Lily was still working on Transfiguration. James watched her work; she looked to be having a bit of trouble.

"Need a bit of help?" he asked. Lily looked to him, "Oh know I'm just thinking of the right word to use, is all. Thanks though," she said looking back to her paper. Lily soon finished and put her books and bag in her room. She sat at her desk and opened the drawer. She took out her large CD case and pulled out a Who CD, she plopped it into her CD player and turned it to track four. It then hit her that her Camera was still on, following her. Lily magically revealed the camera and she grabbed it. She looked straight into it and started signing.

This song is the best! The Who are amazing, so basically today was alright, nothing too bad, though we had a timed essay which was killer, it was on werewolves and even Remus thought it was hard. Crazy, but the Professor, Professor Valmont, seems cool and laid back, which I like.-

Out side of Lily's room James came up the stairs and could heard the music. He took his wand out and pointed it at the door, suddenly the inside of the room appeared and it showed lily standing in front of a video camera signing.

"It is sign language," James said to himself, "But she isn't deaf . . . or is she, and wouldn't she just speak I mean her voice isn't altered, if she's not deaf," he said. He pulled his wand away from the door closing the scene and he turned to go into his room. He opened the door and set his things down. He came back out and went to Lily's room. He knocked.

Lily looked up at the knocking, she set the camera in the air and it magically followed her, she opened the door and James was standing outside.

He smiled, "Hey, what's up? What are you up to? I heard the music," James said. Lily smiled, "Oh yeah, it's the Who," she said.

"Who?" he asked, "Yeah The who," Lily said.

"Who's the Who?" he asked Lily laughed, "It's a band they call themselves The Who, its muggle." James nodded. He peered into the room.

"Mind if I step in?" he asked. Lily stepped to the side, and James entered. "So what are you filming?" he asked.

Lily looked at the camera, "Oh I always film, like Valmont said in Defense I love film and I hope to be a director one day, but no, actually I've been filming my years at Hogwarts so I have record of them and so my parents can see what I've been up to or at least what I want them to see, I make short films." Lily said. "You don't mind that it's recording do you?"

"Well if what you say is true, I'm right to guess I'm already on several of the films, when did you start filming?"

"Second year," Lily said. He had a point; many of their fights as well as moments were caught on film.

"Interesting," James looked back to Lily; he wondered if he should bring up the sign language topic, but he wasn't sure, she may start questioning him about it. They stood there in silence awkwardly.

"Well I should go post the quidditch schedule in the Gryffindor Common room, I'll see you later Lily," he said and walked out. "Bye, Potter," Lily said.

James walked down the stairs and they moved towards the Gyffindor Common room, he entered and found many students about, he made a quick sign about the tryouts and schedule and posted it on the activities board as well as the upcoming Hogsmead date.

"Wicked, it's in two weeks," Ashley said, "Oh and tryouts this weekend, I'll be there." She said. James nodded, "Brilliant, I'd hate to lose you, unfortunately we need a new beater as well as another chaser, and seeker, I can't do all of the chasing . . . well I could, but that'd be a lot of work."

"Yeah I bet," Ashley said.

"Say Ashley, can I ask you something?" Ashley nodded.

"Does Lily often use sign language to communicate?" Ashley tightened up, "Why?" she asked.

"Cuz at the pub in Diagon alley I saw her doing it to you and Bridget and then just now I saw her doing it again, is there a reason for it?"

"Uh, no, I don't know what you're talking about," she said "You don't? But I saw you as well as Bridget doing it with her," Ashley shook her head, "No you didn't, we don't communicate through sign language, what is it?" she asked lying thoroughly, she knew how much it would hurt lily to know that her friends had told her secret, especially to James.

James looked at her suspiciously, "You know language through movement of the hands, forming letters and numbers in order to communicate, it's often used amongst the deaf community, you haven't heard of it, because I swear I saw you and Bridget both doing it, when Lily conversed with you using it,"

Ashley shrugged, "I don't know, sounds cool, but no, I think you're mistaken, oh hey look there's Cody Warren, Hey Cody!" she said walking off in a hurry.

James looked to her, "But . . ." 'ah forget it, I'll ask Lily.' He thought to himself. James returned to the heads dorm to then find it empty, "Wonder where lily is," he said aloud.

Lily looked out onto the lake, it was peaceful no one was there to bother her, she sat upon a large boulder with the smell of salt and vegetation surrounding her, rich foliage surrounded her and she held up her camera to take photographs.

Lily looked up and let the cool breeze entwine her, "So this is where you are," said a voice from behind her. Lily turned around and saw James at the door way.

"Hello Potter, I thought you were in the Gryffindor common room," Lily said turning back to the scene. James entered the room of Desire and shut the door.

"So where are you today?" he asked as he sat down next to Lily. Lily looked to him, no where in particular, I just wished for a lake with lots of foliage around it and this is what appeared, isn't it lovely?" James looked around, deep green trees and dirt surrounded them, the sun light streamed through the upper canopy and hit the water nicely. "Yeah it's nice."

He looked to Lily, "Lily?" he asked, about to ask of her use of sign language.

"Humm?" she said, turning to look at him. "Never mind," he said. "What?" Lily asked. James shook his head, "Na it's nothing," he said, "Very well." Lily looked back to the lake, she took her shoes off. Lily had changed whilst James went to the common room into a pair of jeans, a white top and sandals. She stepped closer to the water and dipped her foot, "Ahh, it's so cold," she said with a smile. James smiled, "You could always wish it to be warm," he suggested. Lily looked to him,

"True, but then it wouldn't be refreshing,"

"True," he responded.

Please Review, thanks to those who have, I appreciate it greatly.

Loudandproud84


	9. Chapter 8: James?

Chapter 8

James?

A day had passed and the group was back in Defense against the dark arts. All were anticipating their grades.

They entered and took their seats and waited for class to begin. Professor Valmont entered the class and headed towards his desk.

"Morning Class, How are you all?' he asked, several students answered "well." He nodded.

"Well I imagine all of you are anticipating the return of your essays, you'll be getting those back in a few moments, I first want to go over several things, which many of you missed, first off. I'd suggest taking note, for this will be on the review test,"

"Firstly, the four distinct species of werewolves are original, Mono, lycan, and Frosfin.

Mono, is basically a werewolf who is bitten a birth and whose parents are also werewolves, one notorious Mono is Fenrir Greyback, Lycan are like most werewolves, they are ones who are bitten by other werewolves and are bitten at random, for example if you are bitten by Fenrir and have never been bitten before, you are considered Lycan. Frosin are different, these werewolves are very dangerous and kill animals and humans when they are in their area, as you all know werewolves eat small animals, these werewolves kill larger animals such as stags, centaurs and what not. Secondly, three ways in which you can protect yourself form a werewolf with out becoming animagus is by one not getting near one, that pretty easy, two charming yourself to become silent, meaning you freeze any sound you may make in front of a werewolf, and thirdly becoming invisible when faced against a werewolf. And fourthly the official language of werewolves is Lycanthian, only one person in the entire class got this fact correct, and this person received forty points to his house, Gryffindors you can thank Mr. Lupin, for that answer." "Alright we will go over this material more so next class, but I'll pass out your papers now, take a look, see what you missed and learn the information before the test."

Valmont began passing out the papers to the students. He handed Lily and James theirs as well as the others. When he came to Remus he handed him his paper.

"Nice work Mr. Lupin, stay after I'd like a word," he said. He continued his way passing out the papers. Remus looked down at his paper it received an E, he smiled.

"Nice work Mooney" Sirius said. Adrian heard this and immediately realized the connection, "Clever," he said to himself. For the rest of class they focused on questions many of the students had and soon the bell rung.

"I'll catch up with you all later," Remus said. They nodded and left the class room.

"Remus,I was very impressed with your paper, by far it was the best paper out of all of my seventh year classes," Remus smiled.

Adrian then put a silencing charm on the room. "Professor Dumbledore told me of your condition, I hope you don't mind me asking, but how old were you when it happened?"

Remus looked to him, "I was six" Remus said. Adrian nodded, "Do your friends know?"

Remus nodded, yeah, "And I suspect that's where Mooney comes from." Remus smiled. "Yeah, I know they can be trouble makers, but they are the only ones who understood and who've been there for me," Remus said. Adrian nodded, "Yeah I remember when I was at Lemson, I didn't come out to my friends until my third year, unfortunately I didn't have friends like Mr. Potter, Mr. Black or Mr. Pettigrew. And they ended up leaving me because of my condition,"

Remus looked to him, " I'm sorry, wait you're . . ." Adrian nodded, "Yes I'm a werewolf, I was bitten at the tender age of four, by Jacques Greyback, Fenrir's father." "Who bit you?"

"Fenrir Greyback," Remus said, Adrian nodded.

"I was amazed at your essay, it was very well done." He said sitting on the edge of his desk. "I'm surprised that Hummel didn't accept you, but I guess Hogwarts is a better fit, you are limited at who you meet at Hummel, there is only about one hundred and sixty students currently."

"Wow that's small," Remus said. Adrian nodded. "That's one of the reasons why I transferred to Durmstrang, and no I'm not a death eater, which many of my other classes have asked." He said with a laugh.

"Where do you transform?" Adrian asked, "the shrieking shack, "Ah, the most haunted house in Britain, nice, how do you get there?"

"Through the Whomping Willow," "what about you? If you don't mind me asking,"

"I return to my flat in London, to transform, hence forth why I'm available after hours except on the days in which I state, meaning on the days of the Full moon."

"Wow that's cool, I don't know many werewolves, and do you speak lycanthian?" remus asked.

"Da, qu sales lycancia,?" ( yes, do you know lycanthian?" Adrian asked in lycanthian.

"Da," (Yes)Remus responded, meaning yes.

"Loosh, loosh, fashkil du nackfalen, borshekin, pescan qu heundani font e langua canda ni entana el clasca."

(Good, good, I know several werewolves who do; perhaps you can help me with the language when I teach the class.")

Remus nodded, "Soley, ni no busdan lobre ni conition" (Only if my condition isn't found out,)

Adrian shook his head, "no, no you won't help in class, I mean outside of class, perhaps you can help your friends and perhaps help me with grading, we're going to study it for a short time, but I'm teaching little fraises, which we'll have a little quiz on,"

"Yeah sure, do you mind if I told the others about you? They'd probably find it to be wicked cool," Remus asked. "Sure, I don't mind, just don't spread it about, I trust your friends can keep their mouths closed," Remus nodded.

"Well I imagine you'd like your break, I'll let you go, see you next class Remus,"

"Bye Professor," Remus left the class room. He returned to the Gryffindor common room and found the group huddled around the couches.

"Hey Mooney, what did he want?" Ashley asked. Remus walked up to them. Remus sat down next to Bridget, he looked around and leaned in. "Guess what?" he said in whisper.

"What?" they asked. "Professor Valmont . . . (Students passed) is a werewolf," he whispered.

"Are you serious?" Lily asked amazed, Remus nodded, "He was bitten by Jacques Greyback, Fenrir's father when he was four."

"Wicked, so did you tell him about you?" Remus nodded

"We've got Rounds tonight, Potter," Lily said. James nodded; he was upset that she wasn't calling him James yet.

"Yeah we should get back to the dorm and stuff I suppose." He said. Lily nodded, they got up and left.

"That's nice Remus knows some one he can relate to," James nodded, "Yeah its great,"

They entered the dormitory, Lily sat on the couch. James stood looking at her, "I'll be in my room;" he said "I'll come back when we our rounds start." Lily nodded and James headed to his room. He entered and sat at his desk. He had finished his work. During their break so he took out his book, 'The art of pronunciation of the English language' he opened to the page he had book marked, he took his wand out and performed the counter charm for his voice.

He read the page and began practicing his speech; he had learned to speak, though his parents encouraged his charm, for school's sake. He could speak well, people could understand him, but at times he was not understandable.

Lily got up from the couch and walked up the stairs, she went to her door when she suddenly heard a voice.

"He traveled through the long tunnel, and found many, many, many animals."

Lily turned away from her door and pressed her ear against James's door. 'Is that him?' she thought.

She took her wand out and magically revealed James in his room. James sat there with his book open and he was struggling to pronounce his words, Lily distinctly noticed his voice, it was altered, "That's odd" she said to herself. She grabbed for the door knob and opened the door carefully. James's back was towards her.

"Potter?"

"The Ceremony, had many traditions in which included reading many stripture, scriptures, Scriptures," James said repeating the last word several times to get it right.

"Potter?" Lily asked again, he didn't respond, 'He can't hear me,' Lily said in her mind. 'Is he deaf?' she asked herself.

James suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder, he looked around, and Lily was standing behind him. James stood up quickly, startled by her presence.

'Fuck' he thought.

"James?" Lily asked, He stood there in silence, fully embarrassed, nervous, and surprised.

Please review, thanks.

Loudandproud84


	10. Chapter 9: Truth be told

Chapter 9

Truth be told

James stood in silence, he didn't know what to say, nor did he want to speak. He looked at Lily full shock in his eyes.

"James, are you alright?" Lily asked. He nodded furiously.

Lily looked at him, "Are –"Lily began. James ran to him bathroom and shut the door immediately,

'Crap, crap, crap' he thought. He reached for his wand, "Damn". It was on his desk. Lily went to the bathroom door.

"James!" she called out. James didn't hear her, he looked around, there was no way out. He turned back to the door and heard Lily's voice.

"James, it's alright, I won't laugh, if that's what you think," Lily said. Suddenly the door began to open slowly. Lily stepped away a bit and looked in. James came into view. He still looked embarrassed.

He smiled a little and came out; he passed Lily and went to his desk. Lily turned around as he passed. She didn't say anything; she took her wand out and pointed it to herself down at her self. She counter cursed her voice spell. She walked towards James, whose back was towards her.

She tapped his shoulder. James turned around. He looked to Lily.

"Scripture is a hard word to say," she said in her normal voice. James's eyes widened, Lily nodded, "I even have trouble," she said. 'she is deaf,' he thought, 'but that means she knows I' am as well,'

-I'm sory I startled you, do you use sign language?- Lily signed. James smiled,

-yes- he signed. Lily smiled.

-you don't have to be embarrassed- James shrugged, -no one knows that I'm deaf, except the guys, but even they forget because of the charm- he signed. Lily nodded.

-Same with my friends-

"Yeah," James said.

"Why do you use a charm?" he asked.

"Why do you?" Lily responded.

"Cuz my parents encourage it greatly, especially at school, because they fear my education will suffer without it," he said.

"Really, my parents discourage it for me now that I'm legal, they think I'm abusing my magic . . . seriously I couldn't use it all summer,"

James smiled, "that must be hard," Lily shook her head, "I prefer using my natural voice, actually, but at times I just want to use my charm."

"Can we talk to each other in our normal voices?" James asked, "I suppose,"

"Or we can do sign, I know you know how, seeing as you just did, as well as I . . . but Ashley said that you didn't I asked her about it, because I saw you three conversing with it in the Leaky Cauldron, but she denied the whole thing, why?"

"Because I didn't want anyone to know, it's a muggle disability, plus I usually used the charm," James nodded, "Sorry for running off, I've just never let anyone know, no one. I would be shattered if any one else knew,"

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Because I've got a reputation here, people know me for quidditch, being a marauder, a prankster, one who speaks normally and who can hear."

"Yes but your disability shouldn't affect you I that way, you shouldn't be ashamed of it,"

"Yes but it was a major hit for my parents, I'm the first out of the line of Potters to be deaf, no one in my family is, my parents were crushed when they found out, hence why the demand that I use the charm, I guess they're just angry, they blame themselves,"

"They shouldn't, my parents were shocked as well, but I went to the BSL academy, British sign language academy as well as a speech therapist for the deaf to work on my speech, how did you learn sign language and to speak?"

"My parents sent me to a muggle school for the deaf, when I was little; I learned both there, though speech has been the hardest, as you can see." Lily nodded,

Well we have rounds, we should get going- she signed, James nodded. He took his wand out.

"No, don't," Lily said, James looked to her, "Don't charm your self. It's just rounds; I doubt many people will be out."

James shook his head, "Lily I can't go out there like this," Lily looked puzzled, "Why not?" James looked to her, "Be-because no one's heard me talk this way, I'd look a fool, no I can't go with out the charm in public,"

"James it isn't that hard," Lily said,

"Not that hard? Lily barely speak like this at home, let alone here, no, I can't you don't understand, I literally can't,"

Lily couldn't believe he was actually scared. "James there's nothing to be afraid of, it's who you are-"

"Not to everyone who knows me Lily, it's not!," James pointed his wand at himself and performed the charm, "I'm sorry I just can't do it," he said now in his modified voice.

Lily looked down, "James you're going to have to do it some time," James rolled his eyes, "Well when that day comes I will, but for now I'll use the charm,"

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Lily exclaimed,  
"I'm not stubborn!" James yelled, "Why don't you use your natural voice then, seeing as you're so used to it at home, huh?"

Lily began to become angry, "James that's not the point," "Yes it is Lily!" "You use it to the same extent as me, and yet you're bashing me for using it,"

"Yes that's true James, I do use it with the same extent, yet I'm not ashamed of it as you clearly are from the fear on face, I use it because I'm in a new world, where there is close no deaf population and the wizarding world isn't clearly informed of the disability itself, clearly shown through our muggle studies class, which only covers the deaf community in it's advanced level class!" Lily said.

James "I'm not stubborn, it was just how I was brought up, always being told to use the charm . . . though true I'll admit, yes I'm scared of what people will think, but I'm not ready to face that, Lily, I'm not. Call me immature, or stubborn all you want, but there is no way in hell that I'll walk out of this dormitory, without the charm upon me,"

Lily looked down, "Fine, do what you want, do what feels comfortable, honestly I think you shouldn't give a shit about what people think, but that's just me."

James didn't say anything. "We have rounds we should go," Lily said. James followed her out of his room and they exited their dormitory. They walked the halls in search of students out of bounds; they caught several fifth years in the closets and others just out of boundary areas. They continued their way down the corridors.

"Must be feeling happy for walking next to the filthy little mudblood," a voice said. James and Lily turned to the voice and saw Malfoy and Snape.

"What was that Malfoy?" James asked drawing his wand.

"I said you must be enjoying yourself with the mudblood, it sickens me to see the sight of you two, a pureblud and mudblood as heads, disgusting, Dumbledore's beginning to head for the deep end," Malfoy replied.

"Shut up Malfoy," Lily snapped. Malfoy looked to Snape, "oo, the mudblood's feisty, not,"

"Sod off Malfoy!" James said fiercely.

"Ha, whatever Potter, can't believe you actually like this piece of trash,"

"Locomoto mortis!" James bellowed.

"James!"

"Incedium caprincey," Snape bellowed. James hit the floor shaking. Lily drew her wand "Petr" She began

Severus pointed his wand at her.

Suddenly Lily rose into the air and was dangling; Snape performed the counter curse for Locomoto mortis and ran off with him down the hall. 

Lily's wand fell from her hand, and her skirt folded over, revealing her under garments.

James got him self to stop shaking and he regained his ground he looked around, "Lily?"

"Aahh, James, help!" Lily exclaimed holding up her skirt the best she could, James looked up, he pointed his wand "Liberacorpus" he said in his mind. Lily then was descended down to the ground. She got up and quickly brush her clothing and straightened out her uniform.

"Thanks," she said quickly. "Forty points from Slytherin and another twenty for their rude behavior," she stammered.

"Another Fifty points, for being ass holes." James said. "Come on," Lily said picking up her wand and holding it tightly in her grip. James followed her down the hall, "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Oh I'm great, just fine, James," she snapped sarcastically. She looked away, 'That was rude' she thought. She looked back to James. "Sorry, I just really hate those two,"

James looked to her and nodded. "We should get back," he said and Lily agreed. They entered their dorm and lily retreated to her room. She changed for bed, and went to sleep. James stayed up for a bit think about what Lily had said, she was right, he was stubborn and fearful of his image, but how could he not be, he was widely popular amongst boy the male and female population and slip of his disability would cause major criticism. What was he to do?"

Please review, Thanks.


	11. Chapter 10: Anger

Chapter 10

Anger

James woke up the next morning and thought about the night before, his secret had been revealed and his pure hatred of Snape had returned. James got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He got into the shower and soon came out freshly cleaned. He dried his hair magically, shaved, and got dressed in his uniform. He gathered his books, paper, and quills, and ink, and headed downstairs. He stepped out of his room and saw Lily's light to be on. 'I guess she's awake,' James thought. He continued walking for a moment and then stopped, he looked to Lily's door; he walked towards it.

Lily stepped out of her bathroom, fully dressed and ready for class. She grabbed the books she needed from her desk and began to put them into her bag, when suddenly she heard a soft knocking at her door.

Lily walked to the door and opened it, James stood there with a slight smile.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to join me down stairs for breakfast?" he asked. Lily thought for a moment, "Uh, thanks, but I was going to meet Ashley and Bridget in the library before class, to talk," Lily said. James nodded, "Oh alright, well I'll see you in class." James said. Lily nodded and James walked away. Lily closed her door and continued getting her things ready.

James walked to the Gryffindor common room. He entered and saw numerous students talking with friends and doing last minute homework. He walked up the steps to the boys dormitory and entered.

"Prongs!" Sirius cheered as James walked in, James smiled. "Hey what's up?" James asked. Srius shook his head, "Not a lot mate, how, are things going with Lily-flower, humm?" He asked with a wink. James smiled.

"It's alright . . ." James said. Suddenly remus came into the room, "Oh hey, James how are you?" he asked, "Good Mooney, and you?" he asked. Remus nodded in reply.

"Oh hello, James," Frank Longbottom said as he exited the bathroom, fully dressed. James waved to him, "Hey Frank,"

"Well see you lads later," Frank said. Frank left the room leaving Sirius, Remus, and James to themselves. "Where's Peter?" James asked looking around, Sirius and Remus shrugged, "Probably at Breakfast," Remus said. James nodded and sat down on Remus's bed.

"She knows," He said randomly. Sirius and Remus look to him confused, "Who knows mate?" Sirius asked, "What do they know?" Remus asked. James looked to them both, "Lily, she knows I'm deaf,"

Siirus looked surprised, "How'd she find out, were you not using the charm?" James nodded, "I was practicing my speech and then she came into my room, she had heard me, but guess what?"

"What?" Remus asked, "She's deaf as well, she uses the same charm as me for her voice."

"Are you for real?" Sirius asked incredulously, "Really?" Remus asked, amazed. James nodded, "Plus she also uses sign language, "Like you!" Sirius exclaimed with cheer. James nodded once more.

"Well now you both have something that connects you, in a more personal way," Remus said. James nodded. "But it's weird, cuz she uses the charm only at school, but I use it twenty four seven, and you both, including Peter, are the only ones who know about my disability, but she wanted me not to use it, but I can't just not use it, It would be awful, I mean think of what people would say, so we sort of got into an argument . . .:"

"Oh no, here we go again, what did you say this time, Prongs?" Sirius asked, knowing fully well how James and Lily's fights always ended up. James shook his head, "No, no it wasn't like that, well sort of, there was some tension, and then we went on rounds and then Malfoy and Snape, I swear to god I'll kill them, jinxed us and we took many points away from their house, but they are such ass holes."

'I say take more points away," Sirius said, Remus glared at him, he turned back to James, "forget them, James, you've found something both you and Lily share, I say connect with her through it, show her you're not the prat she thinks you are."

"Thanks Remus," James said. James stood up, "Come on let's eat, I'm hungry.

-Library-

"So James is deaf as well, no wonder he asked me about the sign language, he understood it," Ashley stated coming to her realization. The three girls were sitting in the back of the library in a small study room.

"Yeah, but we were talking nicely until he became all stubborn and didn't want to use his natural voice, it was ridiculous." Lily said. Bridget looked to her, "Well of course he doesn't Lily. He doesn't use it at all probably and think of what would happen if he suddenly began using it, honestly people would be cruel and laugh at him, he has a fine reputation here."

"That's what he said, but honestly the only reputation he's got is being a trouble maker,"

Lily said. Ashley rolled her eyes, "Lil, you can't blame him for that, it's those god damned Slytherins who edge it on,"

Lily's eyes widened, "Speaking of which, I can't believe Malfoy and Snape, no wait I can, they are such ass holes! Last night when we were doing our rounds, they came up behind us suddenly and as usual called me mudblood and then James took the first chance he got and hexed Malfoy . . .In front of me!" "He has no self control; he should just blow them off."

"Well when someone is hurting someone he cares about he sort of loses his self control," Bridget said. Lily looked to her. "Oh don't start that, I don't believe it, he's been after me since fourth year, honestly it's gotten ridiculous, his constant proposals and what not, I know it's probably al rubbish to some extent."

Ashley looked to her a bit annoyed, "What ever Lily you think what you want, but you know he's a good guy deep down," She said. Lily rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag, "We should go Class starts in five minutes," she said. The three of them got up and left the library passing several students whom were scribbling down homework answers quickly. The rounded the corridor which there class was held and in the distance they saw the boys walking up. Lily quickly entered the class room to avoid James; all of a sudden she was annoyed with him, very annoyed. James saw Lily enter the class room quickly and he followed the guys in. he entered and saw Ashley sit next to Lily. He took a seat with Sirius and the class began. James continued to look to Lily in between note taking.

'Maybe I'll write her a note' he thought. James took another piece of parchment out and began writing, when he was done; he handed it to Remus and motioned it to go to Lily. Ashley got hand of the note and nudged Lily. Lily ignored her, thinking she was just going to bring up their previous conversation, and she truly didn't want to talk about James. She felt Ashley nudge once more and she looked to her. "What?" she whispered.

Ashley looked to Lily, 'She's annoyed,' she thought, "Here, it's from James," Ashley set the note on Lily's desk carefully so the teacher wouldn't see.

Lily looked back to her notes and continued writing. She didn't feel anger towards James, but annoyance, he was beginning his usual act once again, the note passing and the hexing towards the Sytherin and Lily had had it with all of it. She refused to open the note and continued to focus on her note taking.

James looked to Lily, then the note, then to Lily, then to the note, then to Ashley.

"Remus," he whispered lowly, Remus turned to him, "Get Ashley's attention," he said. Remus tapped Ashley's shoulder and she turned around. Remus pointed to James.

James raised his hands in a 'What's up' gesture, Ashley shrugged, not knowing. She turned back to Lily, and side glanced to her.

Lily dipped her quill in her ink jar and Lily continued writing every word which came out of the professor's mouth. Ashley took one of her blank sheet s of parchment out from under the one she was writing on and wrote a small note.

Hey, what's wrong, why aren't you reading the letter?" She passed it into Lily's viewing area. Lily looked to it, and finished the last sentence she was writing. James saw Lily begin to write on the parchment Ashley gave her.

Because I don't want to Lily wrote back, moving the paper back towards Ashley. She read it, and wrote something down and pushed it to lily.

Why not? What's up with you all of a sudden, are angry about our conversation in the library?"

Lily read it, "I'm in class, I'm taking notes, ad honestly what James has written I personally don't care," She pushed it to Ashley.

Just read it, you don't have to answer. She wrote. Lily read this and thought for a moment, she looked up to the Professor whom was reading at his desk. She took hold of the note and began unfolding it.

Lily opened it fully and looked down at it and read.

Lily, are you mad at because of last night, you look troubled, not troubled, but annoyed, is it me?" Lily sighed with in herself; she folded the note and put it into her pocket. She looked to Ashley slightly and shook her head. Ashley looked back to her notes and continued taking them. The bell soon rung and Lily made a b-line for the door. She got out first and headed back to her dormitory to quickly finish her school work.

Ashley ran out behind her, though the mob of students pushed her back. She was one of the last students to get out and by that time Lily had gone. Bridget then came up behind her, "Hey what was up with the note thing, is Lily alright?" she asked. Ashley shrugged, "I think our discussion bothered her," Ashley said looking to Bridget. Bridget frowned.

Lily entered her dormitory and turned around towards her camera, she magically made it appear and she spoke to it, "Note to self, don't talk about Potter with your friends," she then turned back around and sat herself at her desk to begin her work.

"Ashley, what was all that about?" James asked coming up behind Ashley in the corridor, Ashley spun around. "I don't know, she's acting funny all of a sudden, we were in the library this morning, just talking, but I think she became annoyed with the topic we were discussing," She said. "What topic was that?" James asked. "You" Bridget said.

James looked to her, "What were you saying?"

"Well Lily told us of last night and about your secret, as well as what the Slytherins did, and how you were just acting like old times with the hexing," Bridget said.

"They called her a, you- know –what1" James said loudly with sternness, Bridget shrugged, "Perhaps you should just let it go, James," Ashley said. "Yeah I will when they will . . . which is never, I won't stand for their words or actions towards Lily and she should know that,"

Bridget and Ashley side glanced to each other, "well she'll probably stay in her room the rest of the day, so we'll see you later; she needs to sort whatever is bothering her."

Ashley said and they both walked away leaving James in the corridor. James then decided to go back to his room.

Lily put down her quill, and looked at her work, it was done. She then put her books away and walked to her bed; she lay on the bed and looked up at her ceiling. She rested her arms at her side and then suddenly felt the outline of the note still in her hand, she reached into her pocket and pulled it out and opened it once more.

She read it, and then tossed it to the side. Lily sat up and looked around. She got up thinking lying there would be a waist of time. She stood up and walked out of her room. She turned left and entered the room of desire.

She sat down and wished for the lake she had wished for before. Her surroundings suddenly changed and she sat there quietly basking in the environment. James looked up from his bed, he lying on top of it thinking about Lily, wondering if she was alright. He then stood up and left his room and looked to the room of Desire, her hear sound of water splashing and birds chirping. He stepped forwards towards the door and opened it slowly, he peered in. There stood lily splashing about in the water carelessly.

Lily's knees were deep in the water; she spontaneously walked into the water and began splashing around for the fun of it. She then stood up and looked out onto the lake, she smiled. A tapping sensation accosted her and she turned around, James stood there with a half smile upon his face, Lily smiled slightly.

-What are you doing? - He signed. Lily looked back, "Nothing" she said. James frowned. Lily looked back, "Are you upset with me, for writing you that note?" he asked aloud. Lily heard his natural voice, -No- she signed, she looked back.

"Are you upset with me in any way?" he asked. Lily didn't answer, "Why should I be, it's not as if anything I do or say will change you," The room then re-appeared as the dark room. Lily pointed her wand to her legs and magically dried herself. She passed James and left the room, heading back to her room. James watched her go and stood there unhappy with her response, 'she's upset' he thought. He walked out of the room, and knocked on Lily's door. "Lily," he said.

Lily looked to the door, "go away, Potter, leave me alone." She said aloud. Her words hurt James, he decided to give her some space and he returned to the Gryffindor tower to see the guys.

"Alright so the prank is set, and the Slytherins won't even see it coming," Sirius said proudly. They had been working on the prank and setting it up for the past two hours, James fully enjoyed his time away from Lily, though the thought of her never left him.

"Alright everyone gets into position," Sirius said. Remus looked to him, "Must we act like children, and we're not ten, Sirius,"

"Just get into position, Mooney!" Sirus hissed, Remus followed and he got into Position. It was nearing Dinner time and students were entering the Great hall, Lily as well as Bridget and Ashley entered and took seat near the middle of the table. Lily sat down across from Bridget next to Ashley. Ashley looked around, "Wonder where the guys are," she said. Lily looked around, "probably up to no good," she said, Ashley rolled her eyes, though Lily didn't notice.

Remus then entered the great hall and came to sit next to Bridget, "Hello," He said, Lily looked to him and smiled, "Hello Remus, where are the other three?" Bridget asked, "Uh they're on their way, they were doing something," He said quickly. Lily eyed him. Suddenly James, Peter, and Sirius entered and sat down; James sat next to Sirius who sat next to Ashley. Sirius looked over to the Slytherin table, "Prepare your selves," he said. Lily looked to him then the Slytherin table, "Not again" she said to herself.

A burst of green smoke came from the slytherin table wafting up in to the air and around the gang of seventh year Slytherins. Many students burst into laughter after seeing all of them covered in blue dots. Lily rolled her eyes and looked back to her food, whilst James and Sirius were laughing historically. Remus could see Lily wasn't pleased and he lowered his laughter dramatically. Lily couldn't take it anymore and got up from the table and left the hall. Once the laughter had subsided James looked to where Lily was but she was gone, "She left, mate," Remus said, James looked to him. James felt bad, though not entirely for they did deserve it for the other night.

Lily went back to her room and lied on her bed. "Why is he such a prat at times?" she asked herself. After dinner James returned to the heads tower and found Lily in the common room reading.

He walked up to her, "Hey Lily," he said slowly. She didn't respond, James stood there, "Lily I'm sorry, look I know I shouldn't have but . . ." James began as Lily got up from the chair she was sitting in and strode to the window seat with her book. 'She didn't hear me,' he thought, he looked more closely and saw that Lily wasn't wearing her hearing aids. He walked up to her, and tapped her on her shoulder; Lily looked around sharply, jolting back from the sight of him, dropping the book to the floor.

-God, you frightened me, Potter, huh- she quickly signed. James looked startled as well from Lily's reaction.

-Sorry, here- he signs reaching down to get her book, but Lily quickly grabs it,

-It's fine- she signs as she get up to go. James reaches for her arm and turns her back towards him, -What's wrong, why are you so worked up, what have I done?-

Lily looked at him incredulously, -What have you done?! What have you done?!- -Potter you hexed and pranked the Slytherins, that's what you did! You just don't stop, and it's infuriating, to see you do that, you're a jerk-

James looked shocked at her word, - They fully and rightfully deserved it!-

-Why! Why did they deserve it, huh why, was it because they hexed you last night, was it because they called me a mudblood is that why?-

James nodded furiously, "Yes," he exclaimed, "that's why, I hate it!" he said furiously. Lily looked away, - I can't hear you- she signed, - I don't lip read-

- Yes that's why, I hate it! - He signed, feeling like an idiot. – It pisses me off when they say things like that-

-Well it shouldn't Potter, you're not the one who's being called a mudblood, I don't need your defense, Potter, I think I know how deal with them and words of that nature, I'm not new to it, believe me I'm not, just back off- Lily signed with anger. She turned on her heel and left. She ran up the stairs and slammed the door to her room. James stood there, he then made his was back to her. He came to her room and stopped before he knocked; he pulled his wand out and opened the door magically. Lily stood by her bed, tears prickling behind her eyes. She quickly wiped her eyes before any could fall and she stood there thinking,

James entered slowly, Lily sensed something in the room and she turned around, She looked to James, - What? I don't want to sign or talk to you, please leave- she signed. James looked to her – I'm sorry-

-Just leave-

Please Review, Thanks.


	12. Chapter 11: Sorry

Chapter 11

Sorry

James left her room, closing the door behind himself. He entered his room and sat at his desk and began staring blankly into space. He hated it when she was angry at him, if he wanted her this much he would have to change, but how? He thought.

Lily got ready for bed and got under the covers, though sleep didn't come easily to her. She laid on her back looking up at the ceiling not thinking of anything particular. Time had passed and lily glanced to her clock it read two thirty.

"Crap," lily said to herself. She couldn't sleep and she doubted she would anytime soon. Lily rose out of bed and wrapped herself in her silk robe. She grabbed her wand and walked to her door. Opening it slowly she looked out into the small corridor and noticed James's lights to be still on. What could he be doing at this hour? She thought. She then turned her attention to the staircase and began to descend. Stepping off the last step she quietly went over to the crackling fire place. She sat down on the couch and stared aimlessly into the fire.

In the far corner James watched as Lily came down the stairs and sat on the couch. He wasn't sure if he should make himself present but he figured it didn't matter she'd get angry anyway.

"Aahem," he spoke causing Lily to shoot up from the couch. Lily looked to him in surprise.

-You scared me- she signed furiously. James stood up from his chair slowly,

-Sorry-.James looked around and then back to Lily though she had turned away glancing back to the roaring fire. James walked over and stood next to her.

-Couldn't sleep?- he signed once she cought the sight of him. Lily looked to him and shook her head.

-You?- He shook his head. Lily sighed and sat back down on the couch. She looked into the fire and looked up to James who was still standing.

-I'm sorry for getting mad, earlier, I just hate it when you do stuff like that,-

James frowned and sat down next to her,

-But they deserved it and I know you know they did- -They just piss the hell out of me and especially when they bother you- he signed.

Lily nodded slowly. Hand motion ceased for several moments. Lily looked back to the fire and then to James whom was staring out into space, she realized he was clad only in his black boxers and a thin tank top whilst she was only in her camisole, underwear and thin robe. This is awkward she thought looking away. James turned his attention back to Lily, seeing her out of the corner of his eye she looked a bit odd, she had turned away abruptly perhaps she was looking at me, he thought. James tapped her thigh with his index finger and began to sign.

-It's okay, you had good reason to get mad- - It's funny I suppose, you know, how we've never been on the right foot, yet we both have the same disability which sort of, in a way, connects us, you're the first person I know to be deaf in the wizarding world,-

Lily nodded

-Same with you, I didn't think wizards or witches could become deaf I suppose I thought there was a cure or charm which could heal it. -James shrugged.

–Nope there isn't-

Their hand motions stopped once again leaving them in total silence. Lily looked to the ground not knowing what to sign or think of. She looked back to James to only find him staring at her intensely. Lily's eyes locked on his unable to turn away as hard as she tried she couldn't.

James looked intently into Lily's eyes which glowed with the radiant warmth and light from the fire, shadows from the fire cast upon her face and danced. He could see her nerves beginning to rise with the flush of red in her cheeks yet she didn't turn away.

Slowly James began to move in a bit closer to Lily not removing his eyes from hers. Lily sensed his movements and desperately wanted to get out right then and there and return to her room but something made her stay.

Run now, she thought, get up and go forget this happened; he's leading you on, she thought. James came closer and Lily soon found herself moving inch by inch nearer to James, but then something hit her, her mind was telling her no, yet her heart said yes. Listening to her logic she looked away abruptly, getting up quickly and looking to James in embarrassment.

James saw her get up, confusion on his face, damnit he thought, why did I do that? Shit. He looked to Lily questioning.

-Sorry- Lily signed as she stepped back – I can't do this- she signed quickly walking back to her room. James got up from the couch and took hold of Lily's right fore arm, Lily turned around and was now facing James, she could see his hurt and confusion, she shook her head. James seeing that it was probably better to let her go he did and he watched her as she climbed the stairs.

Shit he thought. James turned around raising his arms above his head and resting his hands on the back of his head sighing deeply, he had blown it.

Lily shut the door to her room behind her and she fell onto her bed, completely scared of what could of happened and what happened, she had let herself get close to him, really close. According to her she wasn't supposed to do that, get close to the only boy whom has annoyed her and …. That was it, that's all he had done, she thought. Lily sat up in thought. "That's all he had done" she said to her self in her mind. He had never once hurt me, he had never one called me names, he had never once made fun or teased me all he did was just . . . be there. She thought. She looked to the door then to her clock it was three thirty five in the morning. Sleep she thought and left her thought about James to the side, she got into bed and went to sleep. Thankfully this time she fell asleep.

Reviews are Welcome, thank you.


	13. Chapter 12: A need for change

Chapter 12

A need for change

James and Lily both woke up early the next morning, for James it was to see lily, for Lily it was to avoid James, she couldn't talk to him she was still embarrassed form that morning's events. She got into the shower quickly and then got out, returning to her room and changing in to her uniform. She applied her make up and earrings and Head Girl badge. She looked in the mirror.

-You can do this Lily, just stay with the girls today and don't talk to him tonight during rounds it's strictly head duties- she signed to herself. Lily reached for her wand and performed the charm on her throat. She then stepped out of her room only to then bump into James as he was leaving his room. Lily looked to him and smiled slightly and continued walking. I shouldn't have smiled she thought. Lily came to the door but then felt a hand on her arm, she turned and saw James.

-Can we sign, about . . . -

Lily shook her head, -I have to meet Bridget and Ashley, I have to go- she signed quickly leaving quickly. Lily walked quickly down the hall towards the Great Hall; she found both Ashley and Bridget sitting with Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Lily sat down and smiled to the girls.

"Hey Lily, what's up?" Bridget asked moving her black hair out of her hair. Lily smiled "Good, a bit tired didn't get much sleep last night, but I'm good," she said grabbing a piece of toast and the jar of boysenberry jam and began to spread her toast with it. Sirius looked up and saw James heading down the aisle with his bag in hand. James sat down across from Lily and nodded to the guys.

"Prongs, mate, how are you? That prank was fantastic, I must say." Sirius said. Remus rolled his eyes, peter nodded in eagerness and James said nothing but a "I suppose" Lily looked to him. James looked down the table and asked a fellow Gryffindor to pass the plate of scones. James grabbed one and began eating.

"You suppose, you suppose?" Sirius asked surprised. James shrugged. He looked to Lily whom was still staring at him in shock. She caught herself and looked back to her toast. Remus drank a sip of Orange juice and looked up to the teacher's table, he didn't see Professor Valmont.

"Hello all, How are all of you this morning?" Professor Valmont asked coming up to the group in the Hall. They all turned to him and smiled.

"Hey Professor," Sirius said, Adrian nodded. "I'll see you in tomorrow's class, have a nice day." He said and walked to the front tables.

Twenty minutes later, the bell rang and Lily and James made their way to Professor Brighton's muggle studies class. They walked along the hall not speaking. They entered and sat down next to each other, the awkward tension rose between them.

"Hello class hand in your lists of sights and places you want to see while in London," He said. Lily took out her assignment and passed it to James who passed it to the front. The class continued for the rest of the period, both James and Lily worked diligently on their assignments and turned them in at the end of class.

As the bell rang James turned to Lily, "We've got Rounds tonight at eight and it doesn't end till eleven, we've got the full castle to do." He said. Lily nodded. They made their way to the library to meet up with the others. The group was seated in a sitting area with homework spread out. Remus and Bridget worked intently whilst Sirius and Ashley chatted.

"So yeah I hope they get together soon, I mean seriously . . . oh hey Lily, James" she said seeing they had arrived, Sirius turned to look at James and smiled. "Hey mate." James nodded.

Remus and Bridget packed their things up and they made their way to Charms. Lily was fully enthralled in Charms class and gladly got her charms to work the first time. The rest of their classes went by quickly and Lily soon found herself with the girls in the Gryffindor Dorm.

"Lily are you okay, you've been really quiet today, anything the matter?" Ashley said. Lily looked to her and shook her head. She didn't want to tell her friends of the early morning's events, plus it probably wouldn't turn into anything.

"No, nothing I just didn't get much sleep I'm fine, what about you, what were you and Sirius talking about in the Library as Potter and I came in?"

Ashley smiled, "Oh nothing you know classes, quidditch, stuff," she said Lily nodded, "Uh huh," she said with a smile. Bridget looked to her and smiled. Lily looked to her watch and saw to read ten till eight.

"Oh buggar I have to go to rounds, bye!" Lily said getting up off of the bed and running to the door.

"Bye, Lil," Bridget and Ashley said.

Lily left the common room and ran down the hall at the same time James came casually walking up the hall in search of Lily. He rounded the corner and rammed in to a girl who fell to the floor.

James looked to her, "Sorry, I'm sorry you alright?" he asked grabbing her hand. He looked to her and saw that it was Lily.

"Lily, oh gosh I'm sorry are you okay, I was looking for you," James said helping her up.

"Ow, shit" Lily said, she had hit the stone floor hard.

"Oh Merlin you're bleeding, shit, I'm so sorry, here," he said pulling out his wand; he quickly healed her cut and the bruise which was forming. Lily's pain went away and she looked to him,

"Sorry, I was trying to meet you for rounds I was late I ran and I was clumsy, sorry are you alright?" Lily asked. James nodded.

"Come on, lets start on the second floor," James said taking Lily's hand and leading her down the hall. Lily looked down at the feel of his hand, she didn't protest as she would usually but let her hand rest in his palm. They walked down the stairs and began walking along the corridors looking for students who were out of bounds and not abiding by the rules. Lily let go of James's hand and continued walking alongside him. James looked to her, he like her hand being in his. They walked along in silence, it was now almost ten and they had barely spoken, James needed to break the tension.

"Lily about this morning, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done what I did, forgive me," James said. Lily didn't answer, she just continued walking.

"Lily, say something the silence is horrible; you've ignored me all day." James pleaded. Lily stopped and turned to him abruptly. She looked to him in a serious mood.

"I forgive you, but I'm not sorry for backing away . . . James I just . . . I just can't do that, the fact that we're . . . deaf (says it in whisper) isn't an instant connector. James I, huh, I don't know you, my image of you has been just a collection of things you've done wrong. I need to see more from you, show me you've changed from the arrogant, haughty person I know you of being, I'm sorry." Lily said, beginning to walk away. James followed her down the hall.

"How?" he asked aloud. Lily stopped and looked to him,

She looked tired, "Be yourself, don't prank students for the hell of it, you know?" Lily said. She continued her way back to the dorm whilst looking about the corridor and class rooms, James followed not saying anything.

I need to change James thought, but how? They both soon entered the dorm, it was eleven fifteen.

"I'm going to bed, I'm quite tired, goodnight James," Lily said

James nodded and looked to the fire.

"What to do," he said aloud.

Reviews would be amazing!


	14. Chapter 13: Progress

Listen

Chapter 13: Progress

James' intent on changing for good started the next day when he entered the Great hall with the guys. Remus led the way and they found their usual spot at the Gryffindor table. The girls were sitting down already. Bridget looked up and smiled.

"Hello, boys how are you?" she asked looking to all of them. They nodded and took seats. Lily looked up from her bowl of oat meal. James gave a small smile and looked to the carafe of juice that was on the table. Lily looked back to her measly bowl and took a spoon full.

"So today we have Valmont, which should be good." Ashley said. Remus nodded in agreement. Lily looked into her bag and pulled out her defense book and looked through it briefly. She wanted to focus on something other than James at the moment. The bell soon rang and James looked around as he saw numerous students began packing up their things. He looked to Sirius and nodded to leave.

"Come on Padfoot, we should get going," he said. Sirius looked to him.

"Well I was going to walk with Ashley to class, you mind?" he asked looking back to Ashley. James looked to her and nodded, he then looked to Mooney who obliged. Lily grabbed her bag and walked with Bridget. They pushed through the mob of students outside of the hall to get to the staircase to take them to the upper level of the castle to Professor Valmont's class. The entered and took their seats, but to the find there were no seats, but what looked to be a large lounge.

Plush cushioned sofas, chairs, rugs and coffee tables laid about the room, vast, deep, purple drapes hung from the ceiling. The group looked in awe about the room. Lily smiled at the decor.

"Welcome, come in; come in, as I said before I wanted a more comfortable feeling to the class room." Professor Valmont suddenly said coming from behind one of the drapes. He was dressed in his usual attire standing tall and lean with a bit of rough edge to his appearance; he wore a white dress shirt, a Royal- blue tie and navy trousers, his hair short and messy. The students filed in taking seats in little groups.

"Alright now today we'll be getting into the real work, so please, if you will, take your texts out and turn to page one hundred and twenty seven, we'll be starting on chapter three today, Infiri.

"Who can tell me what an Infiri is?" he asked looking around. Many students raised their hands.

"Yes Mr. Coughman?" he asked looking to a blonde haired Slytherin.

"It's a water creature which can be deflected with fire," he answered Valmont nodded,

"Yes that's correct, five points to slytherin,"

"Now, infiri are known for coming to the water's surface abruptly, and can pull you back with them. They fear light and or fire. Hence how Lumos and Pyrus are used."

The class continued and students took notes on Infiri. The students seemed to warm up to Valmont quite quickly to his enjoyment and he soon became a student favorite.

Lily skimmed her text and wrote down the information that was important, as she wrote she couldn't help notice that James wasn't staring at her like always had, not that she missed it but it was just unusual . . . or did she miss it. Valmont came around the room glancing down at the students work, observing how they cooperated with each other. Class ended and the group moved to their next class, Potions.

Remus entered and stood at the work table next to Bridget while Lily stood across from them.

"Do you mind if I work with you today?" Remus asked Bridget, she shook her head and Remus nodded. Sirius decided to stand with Ashley and Peter took a seat next to Madeline Thomson, a girl in their year. James then had no choice to sit with Lily, to his pleasure.

'Just act normal James' he said to himself in his mind. Lily looked to James as he came over.

"You mind?" he asked. Lily shook her head. James took his seat and looked to the head of the class where Professor Slug horn entered, he was a short, stocky man with wire rimmed spectacles and blondish brown hair he wore a deep navy robe and black slacks, his tie neatly tied and his wand held in his hand.

"Good morning class, how are we today?" he asked boomingly,

"Good," they all chorused. He nodded and came down the small step which led him to the area where the students stood.

"Now today we are going to be brewing a very dark and difficult potion, it is called Pentiferidium potion, it was developed in the mid fourteenth century. It is used in numerous ways because it is a potion that can do anything, it can cure, it can kill, it can please, it can trick and so on."

"Because this is such a dangerous potion in your pairs I would like you to thing of what you'd like the potion to do, you CAN NOT make it kill, or harm another student for you will be testing it on yourselves. Do I make myself clear?" the students nodded.

"I'll give you five minutes to think of something and please make it pleasant." He said turning back to his desk.

James turned to Lily. "What should we do?" Lily thought for a moment.

"How about we have the potion give us knowledge, you know so we can learn something," she suggested. James thought about it. "Or" he said coming closer to her ear. "We could cure ourselves," he whispered. Lily looked to him; thought for a second then shook her head. James looked surprised.

"Why, not?" he asked. Lily shrugged, I don't know I mean we have the charm already, how about . . ." Lily then thought of it, She came close to James' ear and whispered, "A cure for Remus," James' eyes widened at the idea, why hadn't he thought of that. "Could we?" he asked softly. Lily looked to Slughorn. "I'll go ask." She said and before James knew it Lily went to the front of the class. Slughorn looked up at her.

"Ahh, Miss. Evans what can I do for you?" he asked.

She walked closer to him, to whisper. "Well James and I were wondering since you said the potion can cure, if it's possible to perhaps make it cure Lycanthropy?" she asked in a very low whisper, Slughorn looked to Remus and thought, he then turned to her.

"You could, it's possible but the ingredients on the board are only for a temporary amount of time, and it only keeps for so many days," he then looked to the far wall and walked towards it, there posted was a calendar which had a lunar chart in place. He turned back to Lily and strode over to her.

"The full moon isn't for another couple of weeks, why don't you choose another idea, I'm sure you have many, but that was smart think you parts," he said. Lily looked disappointed when she returned to the table where James stood. She shook her head.

"What? Why not, it's possible isn't it?" he asked surprised by Slughorn's answer.

"It is possible but only for temporary use, and the moon isn't full for another two weeks."

"Moon, why would a moon matter for your potion, what are you both doing for it?" Bridget suddenly asked and she stirred her and Remus's potion. Remus looked to James questioningly.

Lily looked to James. "It's nothing we were just thinking of something which concerned the moon, is all. Our potion, I suppose, will just be for us to learn something, what are you lot doing?" he asked.

Remus still looked to James questioningly, but answered his question all the same. "Our potion is going to make us good singers, don't laugh it's serious," he said.

Lily smiled and looked to their cauldron. "We should get moving on ours, huh?" James nodded and so they began to brew their potion, they had decided each to learn French. The class came to an end and all of the students tried their potions and several students decided to become animagi, which Lily found be cool. James and Lily spoke in French for the remainder of the day which not only annoyed their friends but their teachers. After classes ended Lily went to her room while James and Sirius headed for the quidditch pitch for the team's practice and Ashley and Bridget went to the Library and Remus went to see Valmont.

Lily had decided not to film her day to day, but took it out to do some editing and include some music. She turned her camera on and replayed what she had recorded taped over some time on the film and magically input some music, how she did it amazed herself. She turned her camera off and the looked into her trunk for her manual camera, not video camera just her thirty five millimeter camera. She grabbed some film out of its case and loaded it. She loved taking photos of the Hogwarts castle, still photos, though, not the movable type which was so common in the Wizarding world. Lily set the camera on her bed and changed out of her uniform into a pair of navy cords and a white, thin pull over sweat shirt. She pulled her hair back into a low bun and had her bangs swept to the side behind her ear. She took hold of her camera and walked out of her room. Lily left her dorm and stood on the stair case, she waited there promptly until she felt it jolt and glide about the vast open space of Hogwarts. She held on tight and stood her ground as she began taking photos of the moving stair cases and the intertwined and moved about in a synchronized manner. Once they stopped Lily went back up the stairs to the door where the stair case and stopped, she opened it and entered a long corridor. She looked around and saw many doors, she walked slowly down the hall, lanterns illuminated the area and she reached the third door on the left, she reached for the knob and began to turn it when suddenly stopped by the sound of a large crack. Lily jolted from the sound and looked around withdrawing her wand. She surveyed her surrounding and suddenly heard another crack. She recognized them as apperation cracks. She looked around once more and then caught the sight of two shadows.

"I said no, now leave" lily heard from down the hall,

"Adrian, don't tempt me, I'm not to be played with you know that," the heated voice said. Adrian looked to him, this person he knew some how got into the school.

"Yes, and Fenrir knows my stance on this situation, now go I have students to tend to," Adrian said fiercely. Lily knew it was Professor Valmont, but Fenrir, she knew who he was talking about but, was he a part of his pack? Lily raced down the hall as quick as possible with out a sound. She opened the door but suddenly caught her self before she fell off the platform, for there was no stair case. Lily looked back but the door had already shut. She waited for the staircase to come which thankfully it did. She ran down the stairs and traveled back to the dormitory. She entered quickly and loudly startling the only other person who was occupying the commons, James. He stood up abruptly. Lily looked to him and quickly composed herself.

-What's wrong? - He asked. Lily then, in her mind, thought Quidditch.

-Nothing, why aren't you at practice? - James then pointed to the window. A rain storm had begun and lily could barely see outside because the rain was falling so hard.

-You look frightened, where were you? - He asked. Lily then, out of the corner of her eyes, his hands move.

-What? - She signed.

-you look frightened, where were you? - He signed once more

-I was in this corridor, upstairs, and I was leaving, quickly, but then I realized there was no staircase to leave and I nearly dropped off, but I'm alright now-

James gave a thankful nod. Lily came closer and took the strap of her camera off of her neck and set her camera on the table. She sat down and breathed heavily and ran her hand on top of her head and lazily let her hand smack down back to her lap. James came and sat next to her.

-Are you okay? - Lily looked to him and nodded.

-It just startled me, is all-

James took his wand out and performed his charm, "We don't have rounds this evening," he said. Lily nodded. His French had worn off while at quidditch, thank goodness, for his team mates feared he wouldn't be able to direct their plays. James looked to Lily.

"Lily?" he asked. Lily had looked back to the fire place, where no fire was lit. "Hum?" she hummed questioningly, keeping her gaze at the mantel.

"What's it like?" he asked openly. Lily looked to him confused.

"What's what like?"

James thought for a moment. "Living in the Muggle world, I mean I know about it but I've never lived that way. No magic at all, I'd honestly be a bit afraid of it." Lily gave a small smile.

"Well, every thing is manually done; my parents fully enforce that in my house. It's fun I hated it when I was little though, not living in Ireland, that was great but before I came to Hogwarts I went to the Richards school in London, the girls were nice the teachers hated me, believe it or not I used to get into trouble all of the time, all because of little incidents which I later found to be accidental magic. Hence forth why I've been so strict about following the rules I never wanted to get into trouble again."

James raised his eyebrows. "Wow I never imagined you getting into trouble; did they just knock points off and give detentions?" Lily nodded.

"Well I'm glad you're here, you're certainly different from the other girls here, and I mean that in a good way. You're lucky you've lived in both the wizarding and muggle worlds, simultaneously. Lily nodded.

"Well I've also traveled a lot; I've been to many countries."

"Have you really? where?" James asked. Lily looked to him more directly now.

"Well my dad's a photographer for a magazine based in London, and he travels to Africa, India, the States, Germany, France, Russia, he does a lot of fashion photography, and I've been lucky enough to go with him on his travels. Plus my mom is from India, that's where she grew up so my whole family speaks Bengali. She lived in both Mumbai and Calcutta. And actually that's where my nick name comes from, because I love India so much. We usually go every summer except for the last because my dad is from Ireland and Germany and he wanted to go see his sister who lives in County Cork."

"That's nice; I've only been to France, Ireland, and Italy all of which were for holidays."

"So India is your nick name?" Lily nodded, "Only Bridget and Ashley call me it, but I don't mind." Lily said. James nodded. For the remainder of the evening Lily had left the incident from upstairs but figured it was just arguing between the teachers.

James and Lily did their homework in peace and quiet neither one of them talked. James looked up from his essay for McGonagall, and looked to Lily who was thoroughly immersed in her reading, her bun had become a bit undone and her fly away were becoming messier as she messed with them, a habit of hers he had presumed. Lily then brought her quill to her mouth beginning to bite on it as she read, James smiled at her. She looked lovely just sitting there, concentrating on her work, James thought. He looked to the clock it already six o'clock. He looked back to his paper. Lily then had sensed his look and looked to him, though found him looking at his essay; she took her quill out of her mouth and looked to the clock, six o'clock. She marked her page and closed her book.

"Um well I think I'm going to go down to eat, would you like to join me, I don't think the others will be down there, but they might be?" Lily asked. James looked up and nodded, "Sure," he said putting down his essay. 'This could be progress' he thought. Together they walked to the great hall to enjoy a nice dinner.

Okay sorry for the wait, my computer completely crashed and it's broken and I'm using my mom's, so who knows how many chances I'll have at updating. Reviews would be awesome! Once again sorry for the delay I'll update ASAP. Thanks.

Loudandproud84

Disclaimer ch.1


	15. Chapter 14: Yes

Disclaimer: Ch.1

Listen

Chapter 14: Yes

Looking up from his parchment, James looked to Lily who was in deep concentration. He was sitting in his Transfiguration class and having finished the test ten minutes ago, he found himself to be quite bored. Lily picked up his quill and twirled it in his fingers and looked aimlessly to the front, moving his eyes every so often to Lily.

Lily set her quill down and moved her paper away from her. She was done and she was happy, it was a tough test. Pushing her hair behind her ear she looked over to James, who was looking very bored and desperate for something to do. Suddenly James latched his eyes to hers and smiled, Lily smiled back. Looking back to her desk, lily too found herself bored. Looking into her bag, she pulled out a book and began to read.

The class ended fifteen minutes later and Lily packed up her things, seeing that James was waiting for her, she slung her bag over her shoulder and walked to him.

"So how did you like the test?" she asked. James nodded

"I think I did really well, how about you?" Lily nodded.

"I think I did well, it was a bit challenging, but not too bad. They made their way down the hall to the Great Hall to meet their friends.

Lily sat down in front of Ashley and Bridget.

"Hey ladies, how are you two today?" she asked. Bridget smiled.

"Good, and you, how'd you think of McGonagall's test?" she asked. Lily nodded,   
" I think I did well, what about you Ashley?" Lily asked turning to her friend, though her friend's attention was not towards them, but to a certain Gryffindor. Lily followed Ashley's gaze and locked onto Sirius, who was chatting animatedly with James and Remus. Lily turned back to Ashley and smiled.

"You fancy him, don't you?" she asked. Ashley came out of her trance and looked to her with a smile.

"Is it that obvious?" Ashley asked. Both Lily and Bridget nodded. Ashley shrugged, "At least I don't deny it," she said looking to Lily. Rolling her eyes, Lily continued eating.

"So things are going well between you two?" Remus asked as he picked up his glass of juice. James looked away from Sirius and nodded. "So far, slow is best, what about you and Bridget? James asked with a smirk.

"W-wha-? Remus chocked out, spraying a bit of juice. Sirius and James went into a fit of snickers at their friend's actions. "I asked what about you and Bridget, you should make a move." James said, Remus thought for a moment and as he did e looked down the table to where the girls were sitting. He soon shrugged.

"I dunno, mate, maybe," he said. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Mate you don't have to tell her about your rabbit just yet, just go talk to her, make your move, you only live once you know." He said.

"Well I'm really full, are you two ready?" Bridget asked. Lily and Ashley nodded. Together they walked out of the Great hall passing the boys and heading to Lily's room.

As they passed many paintings, they chatted about classes and soon made it to the Head's dormitory. Lily set her things on her bed and Bridge conjured up a love seat, for her and Ashley to sit on, rather than the bed.

"So, anyway, my mom wants me to come home for the holidays so I can have dinner with Petunia and Vernon and his parents, hugh, I don't think she realizes my hatred towards him, he just is so . . . disgusting and rude." Lily said, pulling out her texts. Ashley shrugged, well I mean no offence to your sister, but doesn't she have horrible taste in men?" Lily nodded.

The guys went outside to chill and talk. Sirius sat down and set his bag next to him, reaching into it's smallest pocket he took out a box of cigarettes, grabbing one her put it to his mouth and lit it with his wand. James looked to him and waved his wand, gesturing to give him one. Sirius threw the box and James grabbed it. He lit up and set the box down.

"So Mooney, have you talked anymore with Valmont?" Sirius asked in between drags. Remus looked to him from his book and shook his head.

"I've been a bit busy." He replied. Sirius nodded.

"Oh gosh, did you here the rumor about school, that Skeeter is spreading? James asked excitedly. Remus and Sirius both shook their heads.

"Well apparently, Lockheart, completely bull shat is application to the auror academy last year and they just let him off." James said. Remus looked up surprised.

"Really!? That's serious, that sucks, he said. James nodded as he took in another drag.

"I'm not surprised, he was a git, thought he was the shit." He said. Remus looked to Sirius.

"Really? Cuz i recall, that you two thought you were the shit during our first year." Remus said. James and Sirius glared at him.

"haha, very funny Mooney, but we unlike Lockheart don't lie or be ass holes to girls." Sirius challenged, Remus nodded.

"True."

An hour later Lily was by herself in her room, she had finished her day's work and was now relaxing and editing her film. James came up the stairs and entered his room, putting his things down he walked to his bathroom. He changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and went back down stairs to the common area. He took a seat on the couch and opened up a copy of Quidditch weekly. Lily then came down the stairs and took a seat next to him; James looked to her and smiled.

-Hey- she signed,

James set his magazine on his lap and signed hello

-What are you reading about?- she asked.

-Just new players that are coming out into the public- Lily nodded.

-I was wondering, uh, well seeing as this weekend is the first Hogsmead I was wondering—

Lily smiled,

-Yes- she signed quickly, before letting him finish. James smiled – Good, great, thanks-

Lily nodded. –Well, did you mean like a date or with the others?-

-Like a date- he signed slowly. Lily nodded

-Okay, just making sure, cuz I'd like that very much.-

James nodded.

Reviews are awesome.

Thank you Trip, for suggesting that my turn of events was a bad choice, so forget the old chapter, here's the new one, thanks I appreciated your review!! Thanks to everyone who read.

Miss. Kara


	16. Chapter 15: A nice Outing

Listen

Chapter 15: A nice outing

Lily woke early on Saturday, excited to be going to Hogsmeade, it would be one of her last trips there, during her Hogwarts years and she wanted to embrace each one of them before she had to leave. Showering and then changing into a pair of blue jeans, a thin, long-sleeved white shirt with blue, curved lettering and a knit sweater, Lily tied her shoes and applied her make up. Put a bit of gel into her hair she scrunched it up to make it a bit more wavy than usual and grabbed her brown, leather bag. She walked out of her room, to then see James coming out of his.

"Hey, are you ready?" he asked. Lily smiled.

-Yes- she signed. James nodded.

-Sorry- lily laughed and waved it off. They walked down to the courtyard where students gathered to go down to the village. There they saw the others. They all walked down together but soon split up. James and Lily went towards the bookstore and little boutiques. James looked around at the defense books whilst Lily looked at the charms books. James came over to where Lily was standing after several minutes of perusing the aisles, he glanced over his shoulder and saw 'Quick charms the inside and outside of your home'

He taped Lily on the shoulder –what's that for?- he asked.

Lily smiled, -Well I'll be living on my own next year and these spells are really handy, such as how to magically clean dishes, and wash things and put things away with a flick of the wand, you know? I think I'm going to get it- James nodded.

Lily went to the counter and bought herself the book and then walked towards James who had followed her. They exited the store and made their way down, looking into various shop windows. Lily held her bag in her right hand , it was quite heavy and her arm was a getting a bit sore, she adjusted the bag's handle, but that didn't help much. James noticed her struggle.

"I can take that, if you would like," he offered. Lily shook her head.

"No, it's fine, thanks." She said James frowned.

"That's what I'm here for," Lily looked t him and smiled. She then handed him her heavy bag.

-Thank you- she signed. James took hold of her bag in his left hand and they continued walking. Students swarmed the street and the daily shopper crowded the streets, nearly pulling James and Lily apart as they walked. James looked behind him and saw that he in fact had lost Lily in the crowd.

"Lily!" he called out, but then realized she probably couldn't hear him, if she was far away. He looked around, then seeing an auburn, haired woman, he tapped her on the shoulder, not knowing if it was her or not. The woman turned around. James looked to her in surprise.

"Sorry, thought you were someone," he apologized. He turned back and sifted his way through the crowd. 'Where is she?' he asked himself.

Suddenly feeling someone grab his hand, he turned around and saw it was Lily. He smiled in relief.

-Who was that woman?- she asked. James shook his head,

- No one I thought it was you, but it obviously wasn't- Lily nodded and led him to the side of the street where it wasn't so packed.

-Come on, let's get something to eat, I'm a bit hungry, it's almost eleven.- Lily signed. James nodded and they made their way through the crowd, hands tightly held, as to not lose each other. They walked into the Shrieking shack and grabbed a table near the back for privacy. After ordering their lunch, they got straight into conversation.

-So what's your favorite thing to do other than study and making films- James asked.

Lily nodded –I love to dance and watch movies, uh listen to music, hang out with Ashley and Bridget, and things like that.-

-What about you, what do you like besides quidditch?- James thought for a moment.

-Well I love hanging out with my boys, uh doing stupid, random stuff, reading magazines, learning new things, finding adventure, no that was a lie, but I do love being adventurous at times, what I love is finding trouble, which is what I'm good at, usually. But right now I'm actually really into making things, with my hands, I like making designs, and drawing- Lily nodded.

"Yeah that's why I film, I use my hands for everything, everything from holding the camera, to positioning it, to editing and things like that- James nodded. They soon received their orders and began eating. So far this was going well, lily thought. There was connection in many areas. Once finished they left the pub and walked out onto the street. The streets had cleared and the hectic atmosphere had died down. Passing shops Lily looked into the windows whilst James walked alongside her. Students passed and various wizards and witches walked by, casually lily walked closer to James, letting her hand dangle about his, slowly and casually she slipped her hand into his, averting her eyes from him and looking to the shops. James looked down at the feel of his hand in hers. Smiling he gripped his hand a bit harder around hers. Looking to her as he did so, he saw a smile creep upon her face.

The day was coming to a close as Lily and James sat outside enjoying ice cream.

"So this has been fun," Lily said looking to James. Nodding he set his cup down.

"I've enjoyed this greatly, really. Thank you for coming with me today." Lily smiled,

"You're welcome, this was great, though I think we should be heading back now, it's almost five." Lily said standing. She held out her hand and James stood up, taking it in to his and together they made their way to the castle.

A bit soft, the next chapter is coming. Thanks for the reviews.

Miss. Kara


End file.
